Royal Love
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: Nestariel Elinel is half elf, half man and Niece to Lord Elrond and Royal bloodline to the Rohan royal tree. She's living in Rivendel when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield comes and a blonde hair dwarf catches her eye. Gandalf lets her join the company and she discovers her own Destiny and love on the way.
1. Prologue: The Battle

Royal Love

Review: Nestariel Elinel is half elf, half man and Niece to Lord Elrond and Royal bloodline to the Rohan royal tree. She's living in Rivendel when the Company of  
Thorin Oakenshield comes and a blonde hair dwarf catches her eye. Gandalf lets her join the company and she discovers her own Destiny and love on the way.

AN: Thank you Queen Of Erebor for the name. Nestariel means Healing and Elinel means Star. Hope everyone likes this.

Prologue:  
The Battle.

I stood fighting in the battle of five armies. My bow was over my shouler as I fought hard with my sword. I saw Thorin struggling against his fight with Azog and I was trying to get there to help him. An orc fell dead as he headed to kill me. I saw Kili's arrow sticking out of his back. Fili, my love was fighting not far away. Kili, Fili and I were trying to get to Thorin to help him.

"THORIN." Fili yelled. I turned to see Azog give Thorin a fatal blow. Fili and Kili were running towards them as Azog headed to do the last blow. I couldn't as Goblin surrounded me.

"Ness." Legolas said, showing up.

"I need to get to Fili. I can't lose him." I said.

"Go. I got your back." Legolas said. I ran, killing Goblins as they came. I heard a cry of pain. I look and saw Fili fall with a few arrows sticking out of his chest.

"NO. FILI!" I cry out. I saw Kili fall to arrows. I ran and fell to my knees next to Fili.

"Ness." Fili said, gasping for air as I held him, tears streaming down my checks.

"Fili. Don't leave me please." I cry. I saw Legolas struggling to help.

"I don't know if I can hold on, my love." Fili said. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his and we kissed. An evil laugh came and I turned to see Azog standing there, smirking. Fili struggled to sit up.

"Well isn't this perfect. Your love is here to watch you die. Maybe I'll kill her first and make you watch as she takes her last breath and then kill you right on the spot." Azog said. Fear radiated through me as he advanced towards me slowly. I remembered back as I faced death how I got here and how I fell in love with the young dwarf prince through the struggles we went through to reclaim Erebor. Here's my story.

AN: Yeah I know its short, but I don't want to spoil the whole scene of the Battle of Five Armies. Prepare for twists and turns and check out my other stories I have of Hobbit. This is my first story of Fili and an OC character. Enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. The Company and Meeting Him

Chapter 1

The Company and Meeting Him

My name is Nestariel Elinel and I'm half human, half elf, but my friends calls me Ness. Nestariel means Healing and Elinel means Star. I was the HealingStar of my kin. I had the power of healing with magic and could bring someone who was close to death back to life. I was over 400 years old and was five when the great war against Sauron came. I'm the only child. My father is the brother to Lord Elrond and an elf. My mother was a princess from Rohan. Pretty much I had Royal Blood in me. I was dwarf size compared to my kin, but my mother was the same way, but I was accepted among my father's people. My father was killed in the Great War and my mother died a month after of a broken heart. My uncle, Elrond, who promised my father that he would take care of me, raised me alongside my cousins and I became a fighter helping my cousin stop Orc raids. I wouldn't realize that my life was about to change when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield came to Rivendell. I was sitting in the library with one of my books in my hand.

"Nes. Where are you?" My cousin, Arwen called for me.

"I the library." I call. Arwen came running in and I set the book I was reading down.

"There's a company of dwarves here." Arwen said.

"What?" I ask.

"Come." Arwen said, pulling me to my feet and we ran. Elrond, who just got back from hunting Orcs was standing there talking to Gandalf and I saw my dear cousin was right that there were dwarves along with a Hobbit. I raised an eyebrow.

"Father." Arwen said as we descended the stairs.

"Arwen. You are as beautiful as last time I saw you." Gandalf said.

"Thank you." Arwen said.

"Nestariel is that you. You haven't aged a day." Gandalf said.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf." I said, smiling. I saw the dwarves eying us. My eyes landed on a blonde haired dwarf with a braided mustache and his eyes were on me.

"Let me introduce Arwen, my daughter and the EvanStar of my people. Along with my niece, Nestariel Elinel, the HealingStar of our people." Elrond said. The dwarves bowed in respect and the blonde one kept his eyes on me. I felt Arwen nudge me and I shot her a glance. She was smiling like she noticed the dwarf looking at me also. I blush lightly as Elrond invited everyone to eat. I lifted up my skirts and headed up the stairs with Arwen right behind me. We headed out to the balcony where we were to eat. Elrond, Thorin, and Gandalf were taking awhile. Arwen and I sat where the three were suppose to sit and talked in hushed tones as the elves brought out the food for us.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said.

"I don't like green food." Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked. Arwen and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said as they head over to where we sat.

"Well, you never are." Elrond said. Both laughed. Thorin sat next to me. Thorin handed a sword over to Elrond, who studied it. "This is Orcist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by teh High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond said, handing the sword over to Thorin. Thorin nodded as Gandalf passed his sword over and Elrond talked.

"So you're the niece?" Thorin asked. I turned.

"Yes. My father died in the Great War against Sauron and my mother followed shortly afterwards when I was five. Elrond raised me with his wife." I said.

"Sorry to hear that." Thorin said. I smiled.

"How did you come by these?" Gandalf asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf said. I raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked. Thorin looked pissed and got away from the table as the dwarves complained of the music and the guy with the funny hat, who I think was Bofur got on the pillar and started to sing and dance. I laughed as the Dwarves started tossing food. I excused myself and went off for a walk. I heard footsteps and turn to see the blonde dwarf with braided mustache come running up to me. I remembered that his name was Fili. I smiled as I let him catch his breath before he talked. We were in the gardens.

"Sorry. I hope you don't mind me joining you for a walk." Fili said.

"Not at all." I said. Fili smiled and held out his arm. I took it. I asked about his life and he told me. I laughed at some of the stuff that him and his brother Fili caused. I felt eyes on us and I saw Thorin glaring at us.

"He doesn't seem happy you're talking to me." I said.

"More because you're an elf that's probably why." Fili said. I knew about the bad history with my kin to the dwarves.

"I'm not a fully an elf." I said.

"Your not?" Fili said.

"I'm half Elf, half Human. My mother comes from the Rohan Royal Family." I said.

"I didn't mean to pry." Fili said.

"Its fine." I said.

Elrond's POV. I watched my niece with the dwarf that was said to be Fili. She seemed happier than she has been in centuries. I had a vision of her going with the company, then her and Fili kissing, along with a battle of five armies where she's facing down a white orc with an injured Fili, Kili, and Thorin laying behind her. I came out of it when I heard Gandalf's voice.

"Young love and they don't know it yet." Gandalf said.

"Yes. She should join the Company. She might be helpful with her healing abilities, more than the dwarf that you have now." I said. Gandalf nods.

"Thorin won't be to happy, but I'll reason with him." Gandalf said. I nod knowing my niece would be the one that might be able to stop a white orc from killing the line of Durin, somehow.

AN: There you go. Next chapter should be up soon. Hope everyone enjoyed it. :)


	3. Visions and Courting

Chapter 2

Visions and Courting

Nestariel's POV. I walked with Fili back to the dwarves, talking as we walked. Thorin looked up and frowned at us. Gandalf came in.

"Thorin, Nes, and Balin. Can I talk to you three for a moment?" Gandalf said. Throin, Balin, and I followed Gandalf off to a private area to talk.

"I will not have a woman, especially an elf join us on the quest." Thorin said.

"I'm not just an elf Thorin Oakenshield. I'm Half elf, half human. So I suggest you put your stubbornness aside and let Gandalf talked." I said, with a growl in my voice. Thorin shot me an angry glare, not happy to be put down by a woman. I held my head high.

"She is known as the HealingStar among her people and can bring a person that is close to death back and she can heal without herbs or stuff. She would be useful on this quest." Gandalf said.

"Fine, but I'm still not happy about this especially with my nephew taking an interest in her." Thorin said, shooting me another glare.

"I think its Fili's decision of who he sees and who he doesn't. She's of royal birth and a descendant of the High Elves. It will be a well match." Gandalf said.

"Ok. We're not even courting or betrothed and your making it sound like we are. I'm right here." I said, rubbing my temple.

"So will you go, lass?" Balin asked.

"Of course. I would never turn down an adventure." I said. Balin smiled. I headed towards the other dwarves. Fili came up to me.

"What did Gandalf want?" Fili asked.

"Looks like I'll be joining you all on the adventure." I said. Fili smiled.

"Bombur." Bofur called. I looked up as Bofur threw a sausage at the fat dwarf that I presumed was Bombur, who caught it. The stool he was sitting on cracked and fell. We all started laughing.

"We are leaving at dawn. So you better get ready Lassie." Balin announced. I excused myself to go pack my bags. Arwen was waiting for me.

"So you are going with?" Arwen asked as I packed my bag.

"Of course. You know how I hate being cooped up." I said.

"Or is it because of that dwarf?" Arwen asked. I blush and she grinned, because she knew the answer. "I'll be happy for you, my dear cousin. You deserve to be happy after being depressed for so long." Arwen hugged me.

"I don't know what his uncle will think. He already made it clear he wasn't happy about our interest in each other." I said.

"Love will find away." Arwen said. I finished packing and fell in bed, tired and ready for tomorrow. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A vision overwhelmed me. I stood in a battlefield. Orcs and Goblins lay dead around me along with men and elves and some dwarves. I heard an evil laughter as I turn to see a Pale Orc standing above three dead bodies. Thorin, Kili, and...

"FILI!" I scream. I sat up in bed fast, clutching my chest. Tears streaming down my checks. I heard the door open and turn to see Fili hurrying in.

"Nes?" Fili asked, coming over and taking me in his arms.

"Fili. Your alive." I said, clutching at his shirt.

"Of course. I heard you crying out and then yell for me. What's wrong?" Fili asked.

"A vision of a battlefield. You along with your uncle and brother were laying dead as a Pale Orc stood over your bodies." I said. Fili ran a hand through my long hair.

"I'm not leaving you, Nes. I never could." Fili said. I pull back to look at him.

"But I'm an elf along with human." I said. Fili took my face in his hands and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but returned it.

"I don't care. I care for you and with your permission I would like to court you." Fili said. I smile weakly.

"I would like that." I said.

"Can I put a courting braid in?" Fili asked.

"Yes." I said. Fili braided my hair off to the side. Fili stood up to leave, but I stopped him. "Will you stay with me please." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Fili said. Fili laid next to me and pulled me up against his side. I felt him kiss my forehead and I fell asleep in his arms with no more visions like the one I had.

AN: Yeah I know. I'm not rushing it. I just want them together before they start on the quest. Hope you liked and reviews are much appreciated. :)


	4. Moving Out and Thunder Battle

Chapter 2

Moving Out and Thunder Battle

I woke up to a knock on the door. I groaned as I curled closer to Fili, who tightened his arms around me.

"Nes. We will be leaving soon. You should get ready." Kili said. I got up and Fili groaned.

"Coming." I call. Fili came over and took my face in his hands. I smiled up at him and we kissed.

"Fili. Come on. Thorin will kill you if he finds you with her." Kili said, with laughter in his voice.

"Go. I'll meet you out there." I said, pecking his lips, gently and he leaves with a smile on his handsome face. I smiled. I pulled out a deep red tunic that hung off the shoulders with my black trousers that felt snug with my favorite riding boots. I looked in the mirror and saw the braid was front and center. I brushed out the snarls in my hair. Fili stood waiting outside as I came out while putting my bag on my back.

"Ready to go?" Fili asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Of course. Let's not keep your uncle waiting. I don't want to be on his bad side." I said. Fili wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead as we head towards the bridge that would take us out of Rivendell. The Company was waiting for us. They saw Fili's arm around me and the courting braid in my hair. Fili was slapped on the back. Some were hesitant, because I was an elf. Thorin looked mad. I shrugged at him.

"I'm glad my brother found someone. I'm happy for you two." Kili said as we head towards where we were gonna leave for the wilderness.

"Thanks Kili." I said as Fili took my hand as we walked. Thorin turned.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin said. Fili and I passed him. He gave me a slight glare. I turn and take a last look at Rivendell and saw Bilbo was having a last look as well. "Master Baggins. I suggest that you keep up." I turn as we head out into the wilderness. I kept close to Fili and Kili as we traveled. The brothers kept me entertained and had me laughing. Bilbo joined us and the brothers teased him. Fili kept my hand in his. We traveled all day through hills and stuff. We stopped for the night about another half a day's journey to the Misty Mountains. I lay curled up in Fili's arms as we listened to the other dwarves talk.

"So we should reach the Misty Mountain's by tomorrow?" Gloin asked.

"Yes. Then we are to wait for Gandalf." Balin said. I saw Thorin shoot Balin a look. I burry my face in Fili's chest as he smoked. Kili was smoking beside him. I was getting tired. Fili had his free arm wrapped around me. I dozed off in his arms. I woke up to being laid on the ground. I opened my eyes to find Fili putting a blanket over me and joining me on the bedroll right next to mine. I curl up to his arms.

"Have any regrets?" Fili asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Not when I'm here with you." I said, kissing his check. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing. I felt him shift to do watch. I was gonna do it with him, but he shook his head.

"Get some sleep." Fili said. I laid close to his side and fell back into a dreamless sleep with no visions.

The next night. We were now in the Misty Mountains and it was raining and thundering pretty good. I kept myself close to Fili with Kili right behind me. I heard a cry and turn to see Bilbo slip and Dwalin and Bofur save him.

"Bilbo." Bofur said. I gripped Fili's hand tightly, but not enough to hurt him.

"I'm here." Fili said. I looked down and bit my lip. It was a deadly fall.

"We must find Shelter." Thorin called from up front.

"It was your idea to climb in this weather." I shouted from the front.

"Look out." Balin called. I looked up to see a Bolder crash into the wall above us.

"Fili." I said as he pulled me against him, shielding me from the debree of rocks that fell on us.

"This is no thunder-storm. It's a thunder battle. Look." Balin called. Fili and I look to see a giant rear up from the mountain. I gasp.

"Oh Valar." I said.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true. Giants, stone giants." Bofur said.

"Take cover you fool." Thorin called as another bolder was thrown and more debree. Fili kept me well shielded. The ground between us started separating. I cry out as Fili pulled me away from the crack and between him and Bifur.

"What's happening?" Kili asked. The spot where Bilbo, Kili, Bombur, Bilbo, and Dwalin stood at started moving away.

"Kili." I cry out.

"Kili take my hand." Fili said, reaching for his brother. I clutched Fili when we started moving and look up to realize that we were on the knee of one of the giants. Fili pulled me close as we clung to the rock. Our knee came close to another path and we all jumped. Fili caught me before I fell. The others were moving and couldn't jump like Thorin yelled for them. I felt Fili stiffen as the leg crashed into the wall. I put my hands to my face.

"No. Kili. No." Thorin yelled, running. We came up to the place and found everyone alive. Fili hurried over to Kili and hugged him. I smiled in relief.

"Where's Bilbo?" I ask, noticing that Bilbo wasn't there. Everyone looked and Bofur spotted him.

"There." Bofur called.

"Get him." Dwalin said. Everyone got down to help. He started slipping. I watch as Thorin got down there and helped him up. He goes to climb up and he slipped, but Dwalin caught him before he could fall.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost since he left home. He should have never come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said.

"Thorin. He has every right along with all of us." I said.

"Neither do you, elf." Thorin snarled. I stepped back in surprise and shock with hurt. Thorin called Dwalin when he found the cave, but I stayed back as the others enter. Fili didn't notice I was still behind. I leaned against the rock. I knew he was right, but I could help. I knew I would have to prove myself in this quest.

AN: There's the new one. Hope you liked. :)


	5. I Hate Goblins

Chapter 4

I Hate Goblins

Fili's POV. I was setting up my bedroll as Thorin told Gloin that there was no fire. I had heard Thorin's words to Nes. It got me mad, but I didn't bring it up. I saw Nes wasn't among the others and stood up. Bofur caught me looking.

"She's standing outside. Has been since your uncle said those words." Bofur said. I growled and headed outside.

Nes's POV. I stood, looking over the edge with my arms wrapped around me, trying to keep warm as I lost in thought. I felt a warm fur jacket get put around me. I looked up to see Fili standing there.

"You alright?" Fili said.

"Thorin is right. I don't belong here." I said.

"Nes." Fili said.

"I don't. Lots of the dwarves look at me like I'm an elf with the hatred they have. You, Kili, Bofu, Bombur, Balin, and Bilbo are the only ones that accept me. I don't know what to do." I said. Fili took my face in his hands.

"Then prove to the others that you belong here. I know you can." Fili said. Fili kissed me.

"I'll try." I said.

"Let's get you out of this weather." Fili said, pulling me close to his side and lead me into the cave. Bofur gave me a smile, which I returned. I saw Thorin eyeing me. I looked away as Fili tightened his arm around me. I curled up to Fili as we laid down on our bedrolls. Fili ran his fingers through my damp hair. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

"Wake up. Wake up." Thorin yelled. I opened my eyes. I heard like noise and saw sand slipping through cracks. I grabbed my weapons as Fili reached for me, but I fell through the floor as the floor gave way. I cried out as I hit the rock. I heard grunts and groans from the dwarves. We landed in a wooden cage. I landed on top of Thorin.

"Sorry." I said.

"Get off me." Thorin said. I got off and cried out when I see Goblins running towards us. We were getting grabbed and pushed us. I punched a goblin and he grabbed me.

"Get your hands off me." I said, slamming my fist into his face, breaking his nose. The Goblins kept away from me, but made sure I moved with the company. We came to a platform where a huge Goblin sat on a throne with a skull like mallet in his hands. I stood next to Fili and Bofur. Fili wrapped a proctective arm around me. Our weapons were piled together near us, but the Goblins made sure that we didn't move. The Goblin got off his throne stepping on Goblins.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" Great Goblin asked.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." Grinnah said.

"Dwarves?" Great Goblin asked.

"We found them on the front porch." Grinnah said.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." Great Goblin said. The Goblins started searching us. One goblin saw me and reached and yanked me away from Fili.

"Nes." Fili said, but the others held him back as I was dragged and thrown to my knees in front of the Great Goblin.

"She's not a dwarf, Malevolence." The Goblin said, grabbing my hair and pulling me so I was looking at The Great Goblin.

"Well. Well. Well. Nestariel Elinel. The HealingStar of her people. What brings you and these dwarves here?" The Great Goblin said. I bit my lip and kept silent as did the rest of the dwarves. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the elf." The Great Goblin said, pointing right at me. My eyes widen. This is not good.

"WAIT!" Thorin's voice came. I was surprised that he came to my rescue. I was turned to face the dwarves. I looked at Fili, whose face was pale white and looked ready to kill someone if he didn't get to me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin said, bowing. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." My eyes widen as Thorin looked at the Great Goblin with disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said. The vision came back to me.

"No." I whisper.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin asked, laughing and turned towards a Goblin on the swing, talking to it. I watched as it disappeared into the darkness. "Put her back with the group. I have no use for her." Goblins picked me up and pushed me hard to the group. Thorin caught me and handed me over to Fili. I was shaking as he pulled me against his chest.

"I got you." Fili said. I bury my face in Fili's chest and clung to him as we stood to await our fates hoping for a miracle.


	6. Escape from Goblin Town

Chapter 5  
Escape from Goblin Town

I stood next to Fili with his arm wrapped around me. I stayed close to his side as we were pushed by the Goblins as the Goblin king began to sing a song.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung!" The Great Goblin sang. I saw the Goblins examining our weapons. "You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town." A Goblin shrieked and a clanging of a sword could be heard. I looked and saw

Thorin's sword was slightly Unsheathed.

"Valar. Help us all." I whisper as Goblins shrieked and The Great Goblin climbed up his throne.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Great Goblin said. We were getting whipped. I was yanked from Fili's arms.

"Nes!" Fili called, reaching for me.

"Fili." I said, trying to get out of the Goblin's hands. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The Great Goblin said.

"THORIN." I yell as I watched as Goblins tackled Thorin to the ground and one got a knife out. I let out a yell and ran towards Thorin to help him, but a sudden burst of light came and I landed on my belly on the boards. All the lights went out. The light disappears and I pick up my head to see Dwarves and Goblins all had fallen to the ground. I saw a man with a pointy hat as I stood up.

"Take up arms. Fight! FIGHT!" Gandalf yelled. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows along with my sword. I pulled my sword out and started to kill the goblins. The Goblin says something of Gandalf's sword as I fought hard and angrily.

"Don't touch me." I growl as a Goblin jumped onto my back and I was able to get it off.

"THORIN!" Fili yelled as The Great Goblin comes towards him. Thorin directs his attack sending the Great Goblin falling off the platform.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf said. We all started running, following Gandalf, killing Goblins as they came. I was running between Fili and Kili.

"Quickly." Gandalf called. Dwalin cuts a guard rail and dwarves grabbed it along with me.

"Charge!" Dwalin yelled. We charged at the oncoming Goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. The rail was dropped. I shot some archer Goblins that were shooting at us. I looked up to see Goblins swinging on ropes towards us.

"Cut the ropes." Thorin yelled. Fili and I cut the ropes with Thorin. I watched with a laugh as the ropes got entangled. I saw Kili using a ladder to block the arrows that were being shot at him as a shield. I shook my head. Kili with the help of some of the dwarves and me put the ladder down and start running with Goblins trapped in it. We came to a part that there was a distance separating us from the other platform. We put the ladder down and ran across it. I was last and kicked the ladder down so the Goblins that were following us, couldn't continue.

"Come on. Quickly!" Gandalf said. We continue running, killing Goblins. Fili was showing off his skills to me and I was showing off as well. We were both good

fighters, but I had more experience with fighting.

"Show off." Fili said.

"Same with you." I said, grinning. We got on a section of path suspended by ropes from above. I sliced the ropes and the pathway swings to the other pathway.

"Jump." Thorin said. Several of the dwarves jumped and I stayed back on with Fili and Kili with Gandalf. The pathway swung back and Goblins jumped on. The pathway swings back and we jump off to where the others stood waiting. Fili cuts the ropes. We ran down the pathway when we soon approach a bridge between two wall of the cavern. The Great Goblin comes breaking through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge in front of us. Fili grabs my arm, gently. I saw hundreds of Goblins surrounding us.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin say, swinging his mace twice, nearly knocking Gandalf over, but Thorin and Dwalin catch him in time. "What are you going to do wizard?" With the helf from Thorin and Dwalin. Gandalf lunges forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye. The Great Goblin shrieks in pain as he dropped his mace. "Ow, ow, ow!" Gandalf then slices the Great Goblin in the belly, who falls to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Gandalf finishes him off by slicing his neck and the Great Goblin falls down dead. The weight of the dead Goblin causes the bridge to start shaking and the part we were standing on breaks and begins to fall. I scream as did the others. Fili pulled me close to his side, holding me close as we fell. We landed at the bottom and I toppled out of the pile and onto ground. Gandalf steps out. I stood up as I look at the dwarves that still laid in the rubble.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said. Perfect timing as I watched as the Great Goblin fell right on top of them. I heard groans. I giggled.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said.

"You just had to jinx it." I said.

"I wasn't trying." Bofur said as Gandalf and I helped get the dwarves out.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled as I helped Fili out. Fili and I looked up and saw maybe thousands of Goblins heading our way.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin said.

"Only one thing will save us! Daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf said. We ran and we finally came outside. I blinked at the sunlight and sighed in relief, but we ran till we knew it was safe. Gandalf counting us as we came. I threw myself in Fili's arms. He hugged me close.

"We made it." I said, smiling up at him. Fili leaned down and kissed me hard, not carrying that the others were looking at us. There were catcalls and wolf whistles. Thorin looked mad, but there was a slight smile on his face.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?!" Gandalf yelled. Fili and I pulled apart and looked, but stayed in each others arms.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin said.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf said.

"I'll tell you what happened... Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have said those harsh words to him. You said them to me, but I'm still here, because I got someone here that I don't want to leave." I growl. Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but never did.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo's voice came. We turn to see Bilbo standing there. I grinned.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said. Bilbo strides close, patting Balin on the shoulder.

"Bilbo... We'd given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked, keeping one arm wrapped around me.

"How indeed." Dwalin asked. I noticed Bilbo sliding something into his pocket of his waistcoat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters! I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can. So one of your nephews could give a girl he loves a future with him when the time is right for those two." Bilbo said, shooting a knowing smile at Fili and me. I looked up at Fili and saw him smiling. I returned the smile. The others nodded.

"He's right." I said.

"Your my future Nes. No one can replace you." Fili said, kissing my forehead. I smile. Our happiness was soon short-lived as a warg howl came. I clutched Fili close to me.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin said.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled. Fili and I took off running. Our hand entwined. We just get out of danger and now we had more danger. I had a bad feeling that I knew who it was that was now after us. Azog.

AN: And I leave you there. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Hope you liked.


	7. The Fight and Accepted

Chapter 6

The Fight and Accepted

We ran down the hill. I heard the wargs getting closer. I squeezed Fili's hand and we let go to pull out our weapons. We were nearing a cliff. My elf senses hit me that a warg was drawing near. I spun around and used my sword to kill it. I saw Bilbo kill a warg with his little sword. I grinned and helped Fili kill another warg.

"Up in the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb." Gandalf called. Fili, Kili, and I climbed up into the nearest tree. I was the fastest of the brothers. Fili and I stood together on a branch. I took his hand as I held the top branch with my other as Wargs started jumping up onto the branches. I hit one hard in the nose and it yipped falling back. The wargs suddenly stopped and turned. My eyes widen as I see Azog on a white warg standing on a rock.

"Azog." Thorin said. I heard the white warg growl as Azog strokes its fur. I had studied the Black Speach of Mordor and knew what the monster was saying.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin, son of Thrain." Azog said in the Black Speech. I gripped the branch tighter.

"It cannot be." Thorin said. Fili looked pale. I knew Azog wanted the Line of Durin dead, meaning the brothers were in danger as well. Azog's eyes landed on me. I flinch at his hatred. Azog pointed his mallet at Thorin and then at me. My eyes widen. "That one is mine and I want the She Elf brought to me alive. Kill the others!"

"NO!" I cry out. The wargs leap forward and started to try to climb the trees. Fili wrapped his arm around me to hold me steady so I wouldn't fall. I saw the others struggling to hold on to the branches.

"Drink their blood!" Azog yelled in the black speech. I saw one of the trees start to fall and the dwarves that were in it jumped into the next tree. I felt ours shift as well.

"We need to jump." I said. We jumped into the tree that Gandalf was in. I grabbed tight onto the branch that I landed on. I felt Fili's hand on my back. Bilbo was on the other side of Fili. All of us were in the same tree as Gandalf was. A pine cone that had fire on it came shooting down and hit the ground in front of the warg. I grabbed a pine cone.

"Fili." Gandalf yelled. Fili caught the pine cone and lit mine along with Bilbo's. I threw mine hard and it hit one of the warg's in the eye. Its yipped and ran off. I grinned as pine cones continued to fly and hit the wargs. We all cheered and Fili and I grinned at each other. I gasp as the tree starts falling. I grabbed the branch and was hanging in the air as the tree came to a stop. Fili grabbed my shirt and pulled me so I was laying on the trunk right in front of him.

"MISTER GANDALF!" Dori yelled. I turned my head and saw that Dori and Ori, who was holding Dori's feet, fall and Gandalf used his staff to catch them. I heard Azog's laugh. I turn in time to see Thorin standing up.

"Thorin. What are you doing?!" I yell. Thorin ignores me and I watched in horror as he runs towards Azog. I watch as Azog roars and lunges at Thorin and knocks him to the ground.

"Help!" Ori yelled as he struggles to hold on. Thorin gets back on his feet.

"Don't get up." I said, but knew he wouldn't listen. The white warg charges and Azog swigns his mace and smashes it into Thorin's face. Thorin is thrown to the ground from its impact.

"NO!" Balin yelled. I could hear Fili and Kili yelling for their uncle. I couldn't just stand there and watch Thorin get hurt. I pulled myself onto the trunk so I would be able to get up as Azog roars in excitement. I saw Bilbo standing up and I get to my feet.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked, panic in his voice. I ignore him as I pulled out my sword. The White warg clamps his jaws onto Thorin's chest and Thorin yells in pain.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin yelled, trying to get up off his branch but falls, catching the branch to stop from falling to his death. Bilbo and I got off the tree as Thorin hits the White Warg in his snout and the White Warg sends him flying onto a rock.

"Bring me the dwarfs head." Azog said to one of the orcs. Bilbo and I took off running. Bilbo reaches the orc first and kills it. He stood in front of Thorin. "Kill him." I jumped in front.

"You will not touch my friends." I snarl in the black speech.

"Nestariel Elinel. I will kill you and make your friends watch. You will not save the Line of Durin." Azog said in the black speech as three wargs approached.

"I won't go down without a fight." I said in the Black Speech. I heard a yell and Fili and Kili ran attacking the wargs. I ran forward and attacked Azog, who I met blow to blow, avoiding the warg at all costs. The mace suddenly came and hit my chest, and I hit the ground, gasping for air. The white warg bit on my shoulder and I cried out.

"You think you can win, elf. I'll make you watch as I kill the Last of Durin and you will regret being born. Your father was weak when my ancestor killed him. I will take great delight in killing his only daughter." Azog said in the Black Speech. My eyes widen. I took an arrow and stabbed the White War in the eye. It threw me and I landed near the lock next to Thorin.

"Nes." Thorin said, weakly.

"Hold on." I said. I looked to see Azog slowly approaching. I heard a screech and looked up to see the Eagles coming to our rescue. They knocked over trees and flung wargs. I watched as a larger eagle picked up Thorin. I watched as his shield fell to the ground and then an eagle flew past Azog towards me and grabbed me. I was dropped onto the back of an eagle. My shoulder and my ribs hurt, but I needed the energy to save Thorin. I watched as the others were grabbed. I saw Fili and Kili were on one of the eagles not to far from me.

"THORIN!" Fili yelled. I looked and saw that Thorin wasn't moving. Not even Fili yelling his name awoke him. I pushed the pain that I had down. The eagles flew and Thorin was set on a rock. My eagle landed first. I ran towards Thorin.

"Thorin." I said, kneeling next to him. I could sense he was close to death, but wasn't taken to the halls of his fathers. I put my hands over his chest and used my healing powers to bring him back. I felt the rest of my energy seep out of me. Thorin's eyes opened as Gandalf joined me. I stood up and moved away.

"The halfling? Nes?" Thorin asked.

"It's alright. Bilbo and Nes are here. Their quite safe." Gandalf said. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin stand up, bu he shrugs them off as soon as he is up. He turned on Bilbo first.

"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin." I said, but he ignored me as he advanced on Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said, surprising us all and hugged Bilbo. Bilbo looked surprised as well. I was fighting to stand, but didn't show I was in pain or about to pass out from using my energy to save Thorin. The dwarves cheered as Thorin pulled back. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin looked at Bilbo with a smile.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm no a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Bilbo said, earning chuckles from the dwarves. Thorin turned on me.

"I never been wrong about you either. You proved yourself for standing up to the monster and fought him till you couldn't, not because you wanted to, because for your love for my nephew and for him not to lose his uncle. You saved me when you could have let me die." Thorin said.

"Families shouldn't be torn apart. I couldn't save my dad or my mom, but I could save you. I have no regrets." I said.

"Then you have my blessing to be with Fili. Welcome to the family." Thorin said, hugging me. I hid the flinch from the pain. I saw Fili grinning as I hugged Thorin back. Thorin pulled away and turned. In the distance was only one mountain.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

"Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf said. A bird chirps and flies by us.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"Our home." Thorin said. I stood next to Fili and Kili.

"That, my dear Oin is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. I couldn't stand any longer as the last of my energy drained from me. I collapsed to the ground.

"NES!" Bofur yelled. Fili was next to me in an instant.

"Fili." I whisper and darkness took me.

Fili's POV. I heard Bofur's yell and turn to see Nes collapse. I was over her in an instant.

"Fili." Nes said then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was out.

"Gandalf." I call. Gandalf and Oin hurried over.

"Her powers should only weaken her to the point that she's tired, not knock her out unless she's injured." Gandalf said.

"There." Kili said, pointin. Blood was soaking through her shirt and I saw a bite mark. I swore in dwarvish.

"And she's got fractured ribs." Oin said. I gently pick up Nes as we had to get off the cliff.

"I swear. This girl is going to be the death of me." I said. Thorin chuckled.

"But she's a keeper." Thorin said. I grin. We were so close, but with Nes and Thorin injured it will hold us up for a while.

AN: Onto DOS and it will be all in this story. That was a long one. Hope everyone liked it. :)


	8. Grandmother and Waking Up

Chapter 7

Grandmother and Waking Up

Nes's POV. My eyes opened to find myself in Rivendell. It wasn't possible. Last I remembered I was with the Company looking at the Lonely Mountain. It was on one of my favorite balconies overlooking the valley.

"Don't worry, my granddaughter. I came to talk." A familiar voice said. I turned to see my adoptive Grandmother, Lady Galadriel standing there. A small smile on her face. Galadriel adopted me after my parents death and Arwen brought me to visit.

"Grandmother. Am I ok?" I ask.

"You are fine. You are well taken care of and the blonde dwarf has never left your side." Galadriel said. I smiled, knowing that Fili was probably worried sick about me.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"For you need to stop a future from happening." Galadriel said.

"What do you mean?" I ask. A vision came in my head of a dwarf king sitting on the throne of Erebor. But he was not Thorin, Fili, or Kili. He was Dain, cousin to Thorin and his nephews. I stepped back.

"NO. No. That can't happen." I said.

"There's only two ways that would cause Dain to step to the throne of Erebor." Galadriel said.

"Thorin, Kili, and Fili renouncing their rights to the thrown and I know that won't happen unless..." I froze. My heart felt like it was going to shatter. The vision I had in Rivendell came back to me. Fili, Kili, and Thorin laying dead on the battlefield with Azog standing over them.

"If their dead." Galadriel said. Tears welled in my eyes.

"I won't let them die." I said.

"I know, but there's another concern. The gold sickness." Galadriel said.

"The sickness that took Thorin's grandfather and father." I said.

"It could take Thorin. You need to get the Arkenstone out of there to save him." Galadriel said.

"Then I will make sure it goes into good hands or destroy it if I have to." I said.

"Your starting to wake up. If you need help, call for me and I will come." Galadriel said, kissing my forehead. My eyes flutter open to see rock and night sky. I blinked and felt warmth. I saw Fili's jacket covering me and I was near the fire.

"She's awake!" Bofur called out. Faces came in front of me.

"Nes. Your awake." Thorin said, helping me sit up.

"Fili?" I ask.

"He went out hunting with Kili. He should be back soon, lass." Balin said.

"You've been out for a few days. Had Fili worried." Dwalin said. I nod.

"Nes." Fili said, dropping the meat and running over. He gathered me in his arms and held me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and clung close to him, not wanting to let him go.

"Glad your awake." Kili said as Bombur headed over to help get the meat ready for cooking. The others moved away.

"You had me worried." Fili said, tracing his thumb over my check.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I said. Fili captured my lips with his and we kissed.

"Your going to be the death of me." Fili said. I smile weakly, but still felt my heart lurch at the memory of my grandmothers words.

"Hopefully not." I said. Fili pulled me close to his side as we were served dinner. I knew I had a lot to do and figure out how to save the man I loved with his family. I was glad Galadriel had warned me. I wasn't going to let them die without a fight.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. Next chapter will be the start of DOS. Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. New Place to Stay

Chapter 8

New Place to Stay

Its been a few days on the road and it was getting close to sunset and we were resting. I was sitting in between Fili's legs, resting my back against his chest. He was smoking his pipe with one arm wrapped around me. Warg howls came and we quickly put out the fire.

"Bilbo. Go see where the Wargs are." Thorin said.

"I'll go with." I said. Bilbo and I quickly slip through the trees. We came close to a cliff. I grab Bilbo's arm to stop him and nudged my head. Azog appeared on the rock with orcs on their wargs. Bilbo and I hid behind the tree as I heard Azog sniffing.

"They are so close." Bilbo whispered. I nodded. The Orcs disappeared.

"To close to my liking." I whisper. A growl like a bear came and we turn. My eyes widen as I see it.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't know. Let's get to the others." I said, pushing Bilbo and we were running. We broke the clearing where the others were. I stopped bent over with my hands on my legs, trying to catch my breath. I felt Fili's hand on my shoulder and he pulled me against him. I snuggled closer to him in his arms.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will, we have another problem." Bilbo said. I facepalmed ready to shoot the dwarves with my arrows.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No that's not it." Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said, earning chuckles from the dwarves.

"SILENCE!" I yell. Everyone shut up after that.

"Thank you Nes. I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf said.

"Yes. But bigger, much bigger." I said, still standing in Fili's arms.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. Gandalf turns and walks away. "I say we double back.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf said. We all look at him with dismay.

"What choice do we have?" I ask.

"None." Gandalf said and we were running. We crossed plains and across streams. "Come on!" I heard running of Wargs and knew they were drawing close. I held Fili's hand as we ran. We stop when there was a roar.

"That's not good." I said.

"This way quickly." Gandalf said. Fili and I look at each other, panic crossing our faces. Bombur looks on in shock until Bofur grabbed him and pulled him into a run.

"Bombur come on!" Bofur said. We came out of the forest and saw a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of the plain.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf said. Bombur out runs us out of fear as we run to the gate.

"Wow. He can be fast when he wants to be." I said.

"Yes." Fili said.

"Come on, get inside." Gandalf said. We run to the door that was closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against the door but falls flat on his back when the door wouldn't budge. The rest of us catch up and some threw themselves against the door to get it open. I turned and saw the bear coming towards us.

"Open the door!" I yell.

"Quickly.!" Thorin said. Thorin pushed through the door, manages to raise teh exterior bolt, opening the doors. We all ran into the house and try to slam the door shut. Fili pushed me away from the door. The bear was pushing on the door and all the dwarves slammed their bodies against it to close it. Bilbo pulled out his sword. Others had their weapons ready.

"Come on lads!" Dwalin said. With one last heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness. I lean against the wall sighing in relief.

"What is that?" Ori asked as we turn on Gandalf. I didn't catch what Gandalf said, of what his name is, as I ran into Fili's arms and we kiss. It was a relief to have gotten out of his hands. I did hear that the bear was the host and that he was a skin-changer, but not the checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he heard Gandalf correctly.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves." Gandalf said. No one looked happy about that. Ori peaks out a crack in the door.

"He's leaving." Ori said. Dori pulls him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori said.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf said. We started to spread out across the house. Fili and I curled up near the wall. Fili ran a hand down my back.

"We're safe for now, but Azog is out there in the woods. They won't near because of the bear." I said. Fili kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep. I won't let anything happen to you." Fili said. I fell asleep curled up to Fili with my head on his chest. I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I sensed it was close to dawn or nearly dawn. I pick up my head to see a huge man come into the house. I slip out of Fili's arms. I approached him slowly.

"Nestariel Elinel. Its been awhile." The man said. His voice sounded familiar and I recognized him right away.

"Beorn." I said.

AN: Found the transcipt of DOS. Thanks to Queen of Erebor. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Beorn

Chapter 9  
Beorn

That Morning. We sat at a huge table to eat. Bilbo was the last to join us. I was sitting in between Fili and Thorin. Kili was on the other side of Fili. Beorn pours some milk into Fili's mug and then mine.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked as I sip my milk. Fili's hand rested on my leg.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked. I knew the story. All the elves knew.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I could see that he still had shackles on his wrists. "Not to work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." I put down my cup.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

"Now, there is only one. Thanks to your elf friend here." Beorn said. Everyone turned on me.

"You know him?" Thorin asked.

"Years ago. I joined my uncle Elrond on a raid of an orc camp. We slaughtered mostly all the orcs but Azog got away. I was the one that saw Beorn. He was in his bear form and caged." I said.

"She didn't hold fear for me, but worried. I tried to bite her, but somehow she was the only one to get me to calm down and got me out of the cages. She found me later in my man form and helped me get healed from my wounds. She earned my trust." Beorn said. I smiled. The others looked amazed.

"Your full of surprises, lass." Balin said. Fili looked at me with pride in his eyes.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said. My body tenses at his words.

"You alright?" Fili asked, rubbing my leg.

"Just uneasy with going through Mirkwood." I said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn said, picking up a mouse that had been scrampering on the table and holds it. Thorin was standing with his arms crossed as Beorn approaches him. "But orcs I hate more. And also because you earned Nes's trust and she's in love with the blonde dwarf here. So you earned mine." What do you need?" Beorn said. I came outside with my bag on my shoulders to see beautiful ponies outside. I came up to them and spoke in Elvish. One came up to me and I stroked its neck.

"Horses always loved you." Beorn said, coming over.

"I miss mine. She's back in Rivendell." I said.

"You always had a kind heart and I see you wormed your way into those dwarves hearts especially that blonde one that can't keep his eyes off you." Beorn said. I turned my head and saw Fili watching me as the dwarves came out.

"He's been good to me and has protected me through this quest. I have a mission to save the Durin Line and I'm not stopping." I said.

"I know you will. I'm sure your family would be proud of you." Beorn said. I helped the others put our bags onto the ponies. The one that came to me never left me alone. I laughed as it nudged me. I fed it an apple and it took it.

"Someone likes you." Fili said, coming over.

"Horses and ponies somehow usually like me." I said. Fili got on the pony behind me as I got on.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." Beorn said. We nodded and rode off fast. I knew we weren't out of danger yet. I just hoped it wouldn't get worse yet.

AN: Wanted to write this chapter. It never explained how Beorn was released so I came up with something. Hope you liked.


	11. Mirkwood

Chapter 10

Mirkwood

We rode across the land, slowing down as we come up to a gloomy looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway. I dismounted and followed him. My elf eyes scanning the woods. Its been years since I was here and it has changed in a bad way.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf said. Gandalf turns to the others as my eyes land on something. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." I turned to the others.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said, as he dismounts. I saw something in the distance and see it was Beorn in his bear form, watching us from a distant ridge.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said. I head over to help Fili to help him.

"Your very pale." Fili said, touching my face.

"The forest is sick. Its making me sick and I see spider-web." I said. Bilbo was talking to Gandalf and then Gandalf heads into the shadows as we all got the packs off the ponies. I pet the pony that I rode one last time as the ponies rode away. Nori was finishing with Gandalf's horse, but Gandalf comes running back.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf said. We all turn to him in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had too." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf? What's wrong?" I ask. He ignores me as he looks at Gandalf and then back at Bilbo.

"You changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Gandalf said. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled my bag onto my shoulders.

"I was going to tell you. I found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo said.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked. I saw Bilbo fumbling with something in his pocket. "What did you find?" Gandalf leans closer curiously and suspiciously.

"My courage." Bilbo said. I knew he was going to say something else, but wasn't ready to tell anyone. I shook my head. I took Fili's hand and he pulled me closer to his side.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf said. Gandalf walks towards his horse. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf looks hard at Thorin then continues to the horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo said, looking at Dwalin. Gandalf gets on his horse.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf said. Gandalf turns the horse around and rides away. We turn towards the forest. My stomach was turning.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. We enter Mirkwood. Thorin leads the way as we followed the path. "The path goes this way." As the path goes one way. The path seemed to twist and turn. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground.

"This way." Dwalin said and we continued walking. I felt a wave of dizieness and collapsed to the ground.

"Nes!" Fili said, hurrying over.

"I don't feel so well." I murmur. Fili picked me up bridal style and carried me.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said. I laid my head on Fili's shoulder and closed my eyes as my head hurt.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said. Suddenly everyone ran into each other. Nori, who was leading, came to a stop.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path...it's disappeared!" Nori said.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said. We were standing in front of a steep cliff and there was no path ahead of them.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin said. Fili helped while he carried me. We wandered around the forest trying to find it.

"I don't remember this place before. None of its familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end of this accursed place?" Thorin said. I knew the forest was playing with our minds. I heard a vibration and look to see Bilbo had picked at a spiderweb. My eyes widen. I heard a strange whispering. We continue walking. I closed my eyes as my head spinning got worse.

"Look." Ori called. I opened my eyes to see Ori holding a tobacco pouch.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Ori said. I rolled my eyes. Bofur takes the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"Because it is yours." I said.

"We're going round in circles. We are lost." Bilbo said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin said.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said. The dwarves begin to bicker. Bilbo look up and sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above us.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to..." I was the only one that heard Bilbo as the dwarves started fighting. Fili set me on my feet and joined the fight. Thorin stands apart listening and we both hear the whispering.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asked. The whispering continues and Thorin turns to yell at the fighting dwarves. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." No one noticed that Bilbo goes up a tree. We stood listening. I stood next to Fili. I didn't like the whispering. Suddenly, somehting sticky hit my back and I scream as it pulled me into the darkness.

"NES!" The dwarves yell. I felt something sting me in my arm. I blacked out to screams of my friends.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you liked. :)


	12. Escape and Prisoners

Chapter 11

Escape and Prisoners

I woke up to find myself wrapped up in webbing. I struggled.

"Hold still." Bilbo said. I heard thumps of bodies landing on the ground. I felt myself falling and I land on my back.

"Help!" I call out.

"Nes!" Fili's voice came and suddenly the webbing is getting pulled off and I meet blue eyes of Fili. Fili pulled me to my feet and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and we kissed. "I thought you were taken from me forever." Fili ran a hand down my check.

"It will take more than a spider to kill me." I said, smiling up at him.

"Save it for later you two." Kili teased.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"Bilbo." We all yell.

"I'm up here." Bilbo called. We look up to see Bilbo on branch and a spider that was huge jumped at Bilbo and it pins him underneath the tree, disappearing. I cry out when we are surrounded by spiders. We started fighting them. I shot one with my arrows and Fili stabbed one that was coming at me. Bombur was knocked to the floor by a spider and it goes to bite him.

"Grab a leg!" Balin called. Some of the dwarves grabbed the leg.

"Pull!" I yell. We pull and pull the spiders legs off and the spider lands on Bombur. Kili's yell comes as we pull Bombur out.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as the spider grabs Kili. We were killing spiders left and right and more spiders just kept coming on threads of silk. Thorin raises his sword to get ready to fight. A blonde elf suddenly shows up throught the treetops and swings down a spider's silk to land on a spider and kill it. I reconized him as Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood and an old friend. He slides to the floor, sling a spider in half and comes up nothing an arrow and points it at Thorin. Other elves appeared drawing arrows and pointing at all of us.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said. I pushed through the dwarves.

"Legolas. I suggest you put that bow down and not kill my friends." I said. Legolas turned on me and eyes widen.

"Nestariel." Legolas said. We hugged. I heard Fili's angry growl. I shot him a look. "What are you doing in the company of dwarves when you know dwarves and elves don't get along." Legolas saw the braid. "And courting one of them. Father will not be happy to hear that when he finds out."

"He's not my father and I make my own decisions and its none of your business why I'm with them." I growl. He was more arrogant than last time I saw him.

"HELP!" Kili's voice came.

"KILI!" Fili and I yell. We turn around to see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot. I hurry to help but was stopped by the elves.

"Really!" I said, angrily. A Female elf runs over and kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. She turns to attack another spider as another spider rushes towards Kili.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili said.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" Tauriel, another friend of mine said. Tauriel killed her spider then throws a knife at the spider that was attacking Kili and killed it. Kili was lead over. "Nestariel?" Tauriel asked.

"I see you haven't changed." I said. We hugged.

"Is there anyone you don't know of?" Dwalin asked. I smiled.

"Search them." Legolas said. I handed my weapons over to Tauriel. Fili was handing his weapons over that was all over him. I smiled at him.

"I see you got a dwarf braid. May I ask who?" Tauriel asked. I nodded my head to Fili.

"The young heir to Durin." I said. Tauriel nodded and let me go over by Fili.

"Looks like Kili is smitten with your friend." Fili whispered taking me in his arms and protecting me even those these were my kin, but I knew he didn't trust them.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin said. Legolas looked at the pictures that he had taken from Gloin.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked.

"That is my wife!" Gloin said.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Legolas asked.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Gloin said.

"Will you stop insulting them. Your just like your father." I said.

"I see you haven't changed. You always had a soft heart for everyone but Orcs and Goblins." Legolas said.

"Except those who insult my friends." I said. Legolas and Tauriel speak in their language and I turned them out. I ran a hand over Fili's check to get his attention.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Fili said, leaning down and pecking my lips. I heard a sword get unshethed and turn. I snarl hearing what Legolas saying that the sword was forged by his kin and knowing what he was gonna say.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked.

"It was given to me." Thorin said.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said.

"He's telling the truth, because I was there when he was given that sword." I snap. Legolas ignored me.

"Take them!" Legolas said in elvish. We were getting lead away. Bofur turns to Thorin and I.

"Thorin, Nes, where's Bilbo?" Bofur whispered. Thorin and I look around and see no sign of Bilbo. We were lead over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm. We pass through a gate after Legolas speaks to the guards to close the gates. Thorin and I get seperated from our dwarves.

"Fili!" I cry out as I was seperated from him.

"Nes!" Fili yelled, but was shoved along with Thorin towards Thranduil. Thorin and I stood in front of the thrown.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive, attempted burglary or something of the ilk." Thranduil said. He looked closely at me and Thorin. I held my head high. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer my help." Thraunduil said.

"I am listening." Thorin said.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said. Thorin turns and walks away. I watch Thorin.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin said.

"You have my word. One king to another." Thranduil said. Thorin stopped, still facing away from Thranduil.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us." Thorin said, then he spun around and point at Thraunduil, shouting, "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but your turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno destroyed us. Nestariel here is the only elf that has earned my trust and my love as a father would love a daughter. She has become my adopted daughter through this quest and proud to have her as my family. She never turned her back on me when I needed help and saved my life." I was shocked at his words. I was considered his daughter. Thorin looked at me and I saw no lie in his eyes. I smiled. Thorin turned on Thaundriel and spoke in dwarvish, "Die a death of flames!" I held back a laugh.

"Nice one, Adar." I said, saying the elvish word for father. Thorin smiled at my words, but it disappeared as Thaunduil leaps down from his throne and comes face to face with Thorin.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." Thaunduil said as his face contorts and I see burns and scars from encounters of dragons. His left eye is milky and unseeing. He draws away, and his face returns to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thaundriel walks away and up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." Guards grab Thorin, but leave me alone and haul him towards the dungeons. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient and can wait." Thraunduil said. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me.

Fili's POV. I slammed my body against the cell doors one last time and gave up. Separated from Nes and Thorin with her couldn't be good.

"Thorin!" Dwalin yelled. I saw Thorin being thrown into a cell. Nes wasn't with him.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could..." Thorin said. Then in dwarf yells, "I spit upon your grave! Him and his kin." Balin sighs.

"Well... That's it, then. A deal was our only hope." Balin said.

"Not our only hope." Thorin said.

"What about Nes?" I call.

"She stayed behind with Thraunduil to talk." Thorin said. I slammed my fist into the wall. He better not lay a hand on her.

Nes's POV. I stood in front of Thraunduil.

"So is what he said true? That he adopted you?" Thraunduil said.

"Yes. He's treated me like a daughter. It's the first time he admitted it in front of us." I said. Thraundriel came over and took my face in his hand.

"Your father wouldn't be happy that you're dating a dwarf and I see it's a prince from the Line of Durin." Thraundriel said.

"He would be happy as long as I'm happy and he makes me happy. I didn't turn my back on them like you did and I know the story of what happened that day." I said with a growl in my voice.

"Take her to one of the rooms. She will not stay in the cells. I wont' hear the end of it from Galadriel if she does and we'll send her to Rivendell in a week." Thraunduil said. I was lead out of the room and into a room. The door closed and it was locked. I fell on the bed, tears slid down my checks for fear of loosing my friends and the man I loved for good.

AN: Hope you liked it. Couldn't wait to write this story. Next chapter will be up when I get to it.


	13. More Visions and Love

Chapter 12

More Visions and Love

Its been a few days since we had arrived and I had been having issues sleeping especially with Fili being separated from me and I wasn't allowed to see my friends, my adopted father, and love. I nearly got into a fight with Legolas about it. It was killing me inside. I stood on the balcony wrapped in a quilt overlooking the forest. Dark circles were under my eyes. I decided to try to get some sleep. I slipped into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I saw Thorin getting angry at Bilbo for something and started to strangle him. I scream out and yanked him off. Thorin spins and back hands me. I lay on the ground, clutching my check, looking up at Thorin in shock. I heard banished from Erebor and Fili yelling out in anger. I found myself in a battlefield in the middle of the fight. I watched as Thorin fought Azog and got a fatal blow. I scream out for Thorin and saw Fili and Kili running towards him, but were both shot by orc arrows. I sat up fast, breathing hard and tears coming down my checks. Tauriel entered.

"What's wrong?" Tauriel asked.

"Visions. They keep coming and they get worse and worse. Please. I need Fili. I don't have them when he's with me. Please. Do it as a friend." I said. Tauriel looked at me and then nodded. She disappeared out the door and I went back to the balcony.

Fili's POV. I don't know how many times I slammed against the bars. I was pretty sure I bruised myself. The elves wouldn't let me see Nes and I'm sure they wouldn't let Nes see us. I was missing her.

"It's not worth hurting yourself over it." Thorin said.

"I know. Just want her back in my arms." I said.

"Hopefully we won't be in here for long." Bofur said. Footsteps were heard as I sat leaning against the wall. Tauriel, Nes's friend appeared by the cell door and opened the door.

"Nes is asking for you." Tauriel said. I stood up and follow her. The others watched me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"She's been getting no sleep and just tonight. She woke up screaming." Tauriel said, not looking at me.

"Your breaking the King's orders." I said.

"I've known her for years and fought alongside her for a few years when she trained as a guard. She's a good friend and you make her happy. She's been depressed for a while without you. So I can at least do something nice." Tauriel said, stopping at a door and unlocking it. She opened it. I shot her a glare and step into the room. The door closed and I heard a lock. I turn and saw Nes standing on the balcony of the room with her arms wrapped around her. I head over.

Nes's POV. I felt arms slide around me and pull me into a strong chest.

"Fili." I said.

"I'm here, love." Fili said. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you." I said, kissing him.

"I missed you too and so do the others, but I miss you more than they do. You look terrible." Fili said, tracing the circles under my eyes.

"Not been sleeping well without you next to me and I had another vision." I said.

"What's the vision?" Fili asked.

"Adar gets mad at Bilbo..." I began.

"Wait. Adar?" Fili asked.

"Thorin adopted me as his daughter. It means father in elvish." I said. Fili stood in shock. "It shocked me too. But the vision..." I explained the vision to Fili. I saw worry and concern in his face. "I'm scared, Fili. I don't want to lose all of you." I had tears coming down my checks. Fili whipped the tears off my checks.

"I will never leave you and we will find away to stop it." Fili said. I nod and we kiss. I was shoved into a wall gently. We found ourselves in be, clothes thrown around as we made passionate love for the first time for both of us. (AN: Not good at sex scenes. That's all you're getting. Sorry.)

Fili and I lay curled up under the sheets our legs and bodies tangled up. Fili ran his hand down my back, sending shivers down my back. We kissed gently.

"Marry me." Fili said.

"What?" I ask.

"Marry me after we reclaim Erebor and get everyone there. Please. Not for political reasons or to give me an heir. I want to marry you because I love you." Fili said.

"Yes Fili. I'll marry you." I said. Fili pulled me closer and we kissed.

"Adar will be happy." I said.

"He will." Fili said.

"AHEM." A voice comes and Fili and I scramble to cover ourselves. Bilbo stood, smirking.

"There better be a good reason you interrupted us." Fili said.

"Yes. I'm freeing you and the others and we're escaping. Meet me at the cellars in five minutes." Bilbo said, then he left. Fili and I scrambled to get our clothes on. We were going to get to the Lonely Mountain on time.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked the new chapter. :)


	14. Barrel Riding

Chapter 13

Barrel Riding

Fili and I slipped out of the room. I lead him to where the weapons were and we grabbed as many as we can to get to our friends. Fili and I hurried to the cellars where our friends were waiting for us.

"Nes." Everyone said. We handed out weapons. I handed Thorin his sword.

"You deserve it." I said, smiling at him. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you alright." Thorin said.

"Down here." Bilbo said. We headed down the steps and into the cellar.

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili said. The dwarves started getting mad. I rolled my eyes as I stood next to Fili.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in." Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing. Now. This way." Bilbo said. We come into a large room with several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. The barrels were empty and open. "Everyone into the barrels, quickly." We all looked at Bilbo like he was crazy.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us." Dwalin said.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me." Bilbo said. The dwarves started to try to figure out what to do, but their was a commotion heard in the distance. I turned to Thorin. He nodded.

"Do as he says!" Thorin growled. Fili helps me into a barrel and kisses my forehead. Fili goes into the one below me.

"What do we do now?" Bofur said, poking his head out of a barrel. I peaked out to see others doing the same thing as Bilbo walks over to the leaver in the ground.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said.

"Wait. WHAT?!" I said. Bilbo pulls the leaver and I pull myself in as the floor lifts and the barrels roll down. I was underwater and felt the barrel surface. I pushed my hair out of my face as I came up. Thorin was holding the wall with holding onto the wall with the help of Dwalin and Fili.

"We're waiting for Bilbo." Bofur explained. I nodded. A splash came and I turned to find Nori pulling Bilbo onto his barrel to hold on.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said. Bilbo waves his hand in thanks.

"Go." Bilbo said.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin said. We began to paddle with our hands as the river pulls the barrels along. We emerge into the sunlight. "Hold on.!" I saw a waterfall straight ahead. I saw elves running alongside the river.

"Shut the gate!" Legolas yelled in elvish.

"NO!" I yell.

"What did he say?" Balin asked.

"To close the gate." I said as a horn was blown. I watch as an elf pulls the lever and a metal gate was closed to block the river. The barrels came to it.

"No!" Thorin said, slamming his fist into the gate. Elves draw their swords, but were suddenly shot by arrows.

"NO!" I scream as they fell into the river. I turned and saw orcs come out with the son of Azog, Bolg. He had a white eye that I had given him personally.

"NESTARIEL." Bolg yelled.

"Not you." I growl.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur said.

"We know." I said.

"Slay them all." Bolg said in th black speech. The orcs begin throwing themselves at the dwarves. I stabbed one right through the chest with my sword. I grabbed the ledge, knowing we were sitting ducks if we didn't move. I pulled myself up.

"NES!" Fili yelled as I got up and Kili followed. Orcs came running.

"Get to the leaver. I'll hold them off." I said, meeting an orcs blow.

"Nes. Get back in your barrel." Thorin yelled.

"Kind of busy Adar." I said, stabbing the orcs.

"Kili!" Dwalin yelled, tossing Kili a sword. I turn to a orc that was about to attack me, but one of Fili's daggers hit him. I shot him a glance.

"NES!" Bofur and Bilbo yelled. I turned to see Bolg aiming an arrow at me.

"NO!" Fili yelled as Bolg let go of the arrow. I suddenly shoved out-of-the-way and hit the ground as a cry of pain came. I turned to see Kili fall to the ground, one of the arrows piecing his calf. "Kili!" Fili yelled. I run over and pull the arrow out. I turned on Bolg.

"I will kill you one of these days." I yell in the black speech. One orc runs to me, but an arrow hits him. "Tauriel." I saw my friend running. I reached for the leaver and pull it. I hurry to Kili and help him up. Fili and Dwalin were waiting, holding Kili's and my barrel. I get Kili in the barrel.

"Kill her! Bring me the half-breads head!" Bolg yelled in the Black Speech. My eyes widen and I jump into the barrel. I knew Bolg always wanted me dead since I gave him a bad eye like Azog wants Thorin's.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked.

"Bolg just gave the order for his men to bring him my head." I said. Everyone turned.

"Why?" Thorin demanded.

"I gave him the bad eye after a huge fight. Watch it!" I yell as we go into rapids. Bolg and his orcs came running. I aimed an arrow at one that was coming towards me and shot it. The dwarves were protecting me. We try to paddle and steer with our hands, but we were having no luck, because the river was to fast. "Thorin." As a orc leaps at Thorin, but Thorin manages to kill it with his sword. I saw Tauriel, Legolas, and other elves run after the orcs. I throw a dagger that I had snatched at an orc that leapt at Balin and the orc falls in the river. We kept killing dwarves. I saw Kili was in pain. We see a low hanging branch stretched across the river in front of us with serval orcs on it.

"Cut the log!" Thorin yelled. Thorin hits it with his sword, then Bofur and Dwalin did the same thing. The orcs fall in the river. I saw Bilbo climb on top of a floating barrel. I turn my body, my eyes scanning.

"Bombu!" Dwalin yelled, tossing an axe to Bombur, who kills an orc that jumped onto his barrel.

"NES!" Tauriel's shout comes. I turn and she tosses me more daggers. I caught them with ease and throws one dagger at an orc that was just about to attack Thorin. The orc falls dead and Thorin retrieves the dagger. Fili was wrestling with an orc that had jumped on his. I took aim and killed it. I got a grin from Fili.

"HEY!" Dwalin yelled. I turned to see Legolas standing on top of Dwalin and Bofur's heads, shooting orcs. Dwalin looked mad. I laughed. He jumped off and onto heads to jump on a ledge to kill dwarves. An orc comes to attack and Thorin throws his axe, hitting the orc that was about to kill Legolas. Legolas and Thorin look at each other and Legolas nodded. Legolas stops pursuing them. The orcs continued to pursue, but we were further ahead. I reach for Fili as he got closer.

"I thought I was going to loose you there." Fili said, running a hand down my check.

"Thanks to your brother. I just hope he's ok." I said. Fili nodded as the river calms.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Bofur is half drowned." Dwalin said.

"And Kili is hurt." I said.

"I'm fine." Kili said. I shot him a glare that shut him up.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go." Thorin said. We started paddling towards the shore.

"Come on!" Dwalin said. Kili pulls himself out and falls to his knees, crying out in pain. I was out of my barrel in a heartbeat and at his side. I used my powers, but I couldn't heal him.

"It's not working." I cry out. I couldn't understand why.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said.

"No it's not." I said.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we need moving.

"Adar. He needs tending to and my powers aren't working. Please." I said.

"We need to get moving and that's final." Thorin said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and the mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We don't have a lot of weapons since we lost them during the fight. Only Nes has hers along with Thorin. Thorin sighs and turns to Fili and me.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. Oin handed me the bandages and with Fili's help, I binded his leg.

"How do you know Bolg?" Kili asked.

"Another orc raid. I ran into him and we fought. I put an arrow through his eye. Him and Azog are one of the same. Bolg is his son. I guess both have a grudge against Adar and me." I said.

"You're a strong girl and your well protected. None of us will let them kill you, lass." Balin said, as I finish.

"Thank you." I said. A shadow falls on us and we stand. Fili pushes me behind him. Kili picks up a rock, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man said. I knew this wasn't good. That we were being held up from getting to the mountain.

AN: Long chapter, but my favorite part of the movie. Hope you liked.


	15. Laketown

Chapter 14

Laketown

The man stood as the dwarves got ready to get defensive. I noticed a barge docked on the riverbank. I came and stood next to Fili. Fili wrapped a protective arm around me as Balin stepped forward to do the talking.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked. The man lowers his bow and then climbed aboard his barge as we approach.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said as the man started to load the barrels onto the barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" I smiled at the dwarvish word for children. I loved children and would love to have children in the future, especially with Fili. I looked up at Fili and saw him looking at me. I kiss him gently and pull away, laying my head on his shoulder.

"A boy and two girls." The man said.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said.

"Aye. She was." The man said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Balin didn't finish

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with this niceties." Dwalin said.

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." The man said.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said.

"Simple merchants, you say? Why do you travel with an elf?" The man said, his eyes landing on me.

"She's my adoptive daughter and engaged to be married to my nephew. She wanted to see the Iron Hills. We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked. I smiled at Thorin as the man examines the barrels that had dents and nicks that were received from the battle.

"I know where these barrels came from." The man said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man said. The man boards the barge and tosses the rope to Balin.

"Offer him more." Thorin mouths to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." The man said.

"For which we will pay double." Balin said. The man looks at us suspiciously.

"Get on." The man said. We all got on the barge and I sat on the ledge near the front. The man go the barge moving and into the fog. I shiver at the cold. I felt something that get put on my shoulder. I pulled the coat closer to me, because there was still warmth. Fili joined me and pulled me against the chest. I curled close for warmth. Fili kissed my temple.

"Watch out!" Bofur said. I looked to see large stone formations come out of the fog. The man was able to move the barge in between the formations, which was ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." The man said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

"Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"I asked him." Bilbo said.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said.

"We do no have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now lads and lassie, turn out your pockets." Balin said. I handed my pouch over to Balin along with Fili's. Kili joined us.

"How's your leg?" I ask.

"It still hurts." Kili said. I nodded.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked.

"We don't." Thorin said as Balin counted the money.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin sighed and turned to Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin stops as I stood up followed by Fili and Kili. I went and stood next to Thorin as The Lonely Mountain came into view. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin hands the pouch over to Balin. Bilbo coughs and we see Bard approaching.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said. We turned to see we were getting close to Laketown. Balin hands over the money to Bard. "Into the barrels." Fili leads me towards a barrel but Bard stops us. "I can pass her off as an elf messenger or someone coming to make sure the barrels.

"He's right. I'll be fine, love. Get in the barrels. I'll stay close to yours." I said. Fili pulled me into a quick kiss and got into a barrel. I sat on the edge right next to his. We came to a stop at a dock and I watched as Bard get off the boat to talk to a man.

"Lass. What is he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." I said, watching as Bard points back to the barrels while talking to the man. "Now he's pointing right at you guys." I watch as Bard shakes the mans hand and I fought a laugh when I figured out what he was going to do. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"The villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin said. I laughed as fish were dumped right on top of the dwarves. The dwarves were groaning and complaining as Bard got the boat moving.

"Not funny, Nes." Fili said.

"I'm just glad I'm not in one of the barrels." I said.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard." The Gatekeeper said. Bard brings the barge to a stop.

"Morning Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare. I see you found an elf." The Gatekeeper said, nodding at me. I give a small smile.

"She's making sure the barrels get to us. Elves were having trouble with Orcs lately. I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard said, handing the papers over to Percy.

"You and me both." Percy said. The Gatekeeper stamps the papers and hands them back to Bard.

"Here we are. All in order." The Gatekeeper said. I sighed softly. A man stepped out of the shadows and grabs the papers before Bard could take them.

"Not so fast. Well hello beautiful." The man said. I got a shiver down my spine. Something about this man creeped me out and I stayed close to the edge wishing I was with Fili as his eyes roam over my body. I heard a hiss from Fili. I flicked my finger lightly to the barrel. "You should come back to my house and I could please you. What are you doing here?" The man said.

"Here to make sure that these barrels get here and stay with Bard for a few days and then travel to Rivendell to my uncle." I said, holding my head high, glaring at the man. I didn't like him already. Just his attitude and how he looked at me. I knew Fili would want to burst out of the barrel, but didn't want to give his friends away. Bard gives me one lustful look and looks at the papers.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The man said, tossing the papers to the wind and approaches Bard with some soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." The man said, picking up one of the fish from the barrel. I saw Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The man said.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said, throwing the fish he was holding into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side." Soldiers moved forward to do as Alfrid had ordered.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." The captain said. I bit the bottom of my lip worried for my friends, father, and fiancé as the soldiers started tipping the barrels.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"And when the people here the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asks. Bard and Alfrid stare at each other for a few seconds and then Alfrid holds his hand up to the soldiers.

"Stop." Alfrid said. The soldiers set the barrels back on the deck. I let out my breath I was holding as the soldiers went back onto he dock. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, but it won't last. And lass. Come visit me anytime. My house is open for you."

"I rather sleep with a pig then with you." I snarl. Alfrid smirks and walks away.

"Raise the gate." Percy said. The gate was raised and Bard begins to pole his barge through. Alfrid turns.

"The Master has his eyes on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid shouted.

"It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said. The barge went through the channels. "You are one brave lass." I shoot Bard a smile.

"I got royal blood in me on my mother's side and my father is a decendent of the high elves. I don't like getting talked down to." I said. Bard docks the boat and knocks over a barrel as Fili comes out of his and I ran into his arms.

"I will kill that bastard if he lays a finger on you." Fili said.

"Fili stop. My heart belongs to you. He gave me the creeps. Please calm down." I said. Fili calmed at my words and kissed me.

"Get your hands off me. You alright lass?" Dwalin asked, coming over.

"I'm fine. Just don't like getting talked to like that when I'm spoken for." I said.

"You spoke like a true princess. We won't let him lay a hand on you." Thorin said, kissing my check. The dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him.  
"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said. We were lead away. "Follow me." We followed him down the dock and Fili kept an arm around me. A young boy about 12 comes running towards us.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." Bain said. Bard turns to all of us.

"You'll need to swim. There is the sewage up to the toilet you can come to and I'll knock when its safe." Bard said. I looked at Fili as he goes to take me to the lake.

"Love. They've seen me. I have to go with Bard." I said.

"She's right. She'll be in good hands." Bard said. Fili kissed me and went to join the others in the water. Bard lead me down the dock A fisherman in a boat spots us and he was acting suspicious. Two boys ran out and a bell rung. I looked at Bard and saw he noticed. We arrive at his house and I entered. Two girls were in there and Bard comes in.

"Da! Where have you been." A little girl said.

"Father! There you are. I was worried. Who's this?" The eldest asked.

"I'm Nestariel Elinel, but my friends call me Nes. I'm Half human, half elf." I said.

"I'm Sigrid. This is Tilda and you met Bain." Sigrid said. Tilda smiled up at me.

"Sigrid. Get clothes for Nes. Bain. Go get them." Bard said. I was lead to Sigrid's room.

"Dress or pants?" Sigrid asked.

"Pants." I said. Sigrid pulled out black pants with a royal blue long-sleeved shirt. She held up a corset strappless shirt that would go over the shirt.

"Would you like this? I hardly wear it." Sigrid said.

"I like it. Sure." I said. I slipped the shirt on and pulled on the pants. Sigrid helped me with the corset like top and helped me tie it tucking the strings into the back. I slipped my favorite riding boots on and stepped out to see the dwarves getting dressed. Fili stood, looking for me.

"Fili." Bofur said, nodding his head my way. Fili's eyes landed on me and I pushed my way through the dwarves to him and handed him his jacket. He pulled me against him.

"You look lovely in that outfit." Fili said.

"You look good-looking as well." I said. Fili kissed my forehead. I smiled at the kids. Tilda was looking at the dwarves with wide eyes as Thorin stood by the window.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." Thorin said. We all turn. I stood in Fili's arms.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin said. I saw Thorin look away and came over to Fili and I. "The day Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin said.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said. Fili pulled me closer to him as Bard approaches Thorin.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said.

"Even us elves know the tale." I said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left-wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain said. I smiled at the innocence of a child. Dwalin laughs.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin said. I frowned as Thorin strides up to Bad.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asked.

"Wait here." Bard said, leaving. Thorin turned to me and smiled.

"You look like a warrior princess, daughter." Thorin said.

"Well I am both, Adar." I said. Balin came over with Kili.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili said. I looked up at Fili and saw the worry and concern on his face. Bard comes back and we gather around the table as he sets the package on the table and opens it. The dwarves pick up the weapons and look at them in disgust. I leaned against a wood beam with my arms crossed as I watched.

"What is this?" Thorin asked as he held one.

"Pipe-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard said.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve better than none." Bard said. I saw a look get passed between Thorin and Dwalin.

"We paid for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes." Gloin said.

"It's a joke!" Bofur said, throwing his weapon back on the table. The others followed suit. I sighed.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said. I saw another look pass between Thorin and Dwalin and I knew what they were planning.

"Thorin." Balin said. Bard looked up as if recognizing the name. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now." Fili looked at me as I watched Thorin.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said.

"What did you say?!" Dwalin asked.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard said. He left and Bain followed. Kili sat down. I walked up to Fili as Bain came back.

"We're leaving now." Thorin said.

"No. You can't." Bain said, trying to stop us, but Dwalin pushed him out-of-the-way.

"Sorry." I said, following them out. I was surrounded by stubborn dwarves but I wanted to get more daggers since I lost mine.

AN: Wow. That was a long one. My fingers are hurting from typing. Hope you liked. :)


	16. The Master and the Night Before

Chapter 15

The Master and the Night Before

We sneak through the town towards the armory, hiding from watchmen. We hid behind a boat as watchmen walk by.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin said.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin said. Nori goes in first over the pyramid of dwarves and through a window. I follow next and pull myself up onto the ledge and pull myself through, landing on my feet. Bilbo joins me and Bilbo joins with Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin. Thorin hands a lot over to Kili, who struggles holding them. I saw him favoring his good leg.

"Kili." I said.

"I'm fine. I can manage. Let's get out of here. " Kili said, heading to the stairs. I quickly follow, because I had a bad feeling. Kili starts down the stairs and I drop what I was carrying as Kili's bad leg gives. I grab him in time as he drops everything before he falls into a sword. There were yells and cries. I turn to Thorin, worry in my eyes.

"RUN!" Dori yelled. I grab the nearest sword, but swords were pointed at us and I dropped it. I am grabbed by the captain with a dagger to my throat. Thorin growled.

"Come with me or I'll slit her neck." The captain said. The others dropped their weapons. I was led out with the captain's hand firmly on my arm. I saw the others at sword point as well. I met Fili's eyes and he shoved his way through and pulled me from the Captain and into his arms.

"You alright?" Fili asked.

"I'm fine." I said. We are lead to a mansion who looked more luxurious than the other houses. I saw Alfrid poking his head out the door and it closed.

"Get off me!" Dwalin said. The dwarves were muttering and yelling and Alfrid closes the door. We were arranged in the town square before the doors of the mansion. I stood next to Fili and Thorin as the Master steps out, putting his coat on.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The Captain said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." Master said.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfid said, his eyes land on me and Fili yanked me close to his side, shooting Alfrid a murderous look. I kissed Fili's check to calm him down. Dwalin stepped in front of me.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Dwalin said, gesturing at Thorin. Thorin steps forward as the crowd murmurs.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said. The crowd whispers in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay in harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." I saw people nod in agreement. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" People cheered and clapped. I looked at the Master to see him thinking. Bard comes out of the crowd.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. People started whispering.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten time over!" Thorin said. Shouts of excitement and applause came. The master looks on, smiling and nodding at this.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard said. Everyone quiets down. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"NO!" People shout.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said. I looked at Thorin and he looked mad, but I knew Bard was right as Bard and Thorin stare each other angrily. The crowd gets louder.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master said. I looked at Bard in shock as the Master points at him. Bard looks away as Thorin looks at him in shock and anger.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said. The crowd yells angrily at Bard. I was shocked as Bard steps towards Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. Then he turned to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people. What say you?" We wait for his answer. I didn't feel comfortable about this.

"I say unto you... Welcome! WElcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain." The Master said as the Master holds out his arms in welcome and the crowd erupts in cheers. Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience. Bard quickly leaves. I push away from the crowd and after Bard.

"Bard!" I call. He stops.

"Come to apologize." Bard said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask.

"Because I'm sure they would have looked at me with disgust. Go to them, Nes. You don't want your father mad at you." Bard said, leaving. I bowed my head and walked away, but didn't head to the town square. I sat on a bench near the lake, looking towards the Lonely Mountain.

"Nes." Fili said, coming over and joining me.

"I don't understand any of this. Bard might be right. What if the dragon gets out? He'll come straight for here." I said.

"We'll make sure it doesn't. Come. We're staying at the inn and I want a night with you before we leave tomorrow." Fili said, pulling me to my feet. I walked with him towards the Inn. The dwarves were celebrating as we enter. Thorin came over.

"The Master is getting us supplies and stuff. Get ready to be up early. So no staying up late at night." Thorin said. Fili and I nodded. We head up to our room.

A few hours later. Fili and I laid tangled up in the sheets. He ran his hand down my back as I laid curled up at his side.

"Hopefully it won't take long for us to reclaim Erebor." I said.

"Then we'll be married and can start a family." Fili said, kissing my forehead. I smile and nod. "Let's get some sleep. We have to be up early." Fili and I cuddle closer and fell asleep. I was afraid for all of us, especially Kili, who had been in a lot of pain tonight.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you liked. New chapter should be up soon.


	17. Left Behind

Chapter 16

Left Behind

Fili woke me up by kissing me.

"It's nearly dawn and Thorin just knocked." Fili said. I get out of bed and got in the clothes Sigrid gave me. Fili helped with the corset top. I quickly brushed out my hair. Fili wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck. "Last moment alone together until tonight." I turn in Fili's arms and wrap my arms around his neck.

"We'll have plenty of time when we get Erebor back." I said. Fili leaned down and we kissed. A coughing came and we pulled apart to see Thorin standing in the door.

"Guards had come to give us armor and weapons. Ready to go?" Thorin asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Adar." I said, grabbing my bag. Fili and I walked down the stairs hand in hand. The dwarves grin at us. Fili kissed my temple and went to get his armor. Thorin stood in his already and I stood next to him. Fili came over and my jaw dropped. He looked handsome.

"Like what you see?" Fili asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I do." I said, kissing him gently on the lips. We head to the docks to where a boat awaited us. I stood in between Fili and Kili as the master stepped out onto the dock as the boat was loaded with supplies.

"You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said. The dwarves started getting into the boat. Fili got in and I was about to when I saw Thorin stop Kili.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said. Kili smiled, thinking Thorin was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin said. I saw Fili turn to look at the two as I was looking at them as well.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili said.

"Kili, stay here Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Kili looked shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat. Kili turns away. Oin gets out of the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili said.

"Fili." Thorin said.

"I will carry him, if I must." Fili said.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin said.

Fili looks at Kili and then gets out of the boat. He took my arm gently. Thorin goes to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin said.

"I belong with my brother." Fili said, pulling away from Thorin and goes to Kili and Oin.

"Nes." Thorin said.

"I'm staying with Fili. I don't want to leave him and I could help with Kili. Please Adar. Just go. I'll keep an eye on them." I said. Thorin hugged me and I watched as he got in the boat as the Master climbs up to a raised platform to speak. I come up to Fili.

"You could go with them." Fili said, taking me in his arms.

"I want you to show me the halls of Erebor and I won't go without you." I said as the master speaks.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The master said. The dwarves in the boat start moving. Kili looks on with hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Bofur came running and didn't look happy.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well." Bofur said. Kili moans in pain and begins to fall over. Fili and I catch him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili said, panic in his voice. Oin and I try to check his leg.

"His wound. Its black." I cry out, touching it and Kili screams in pain. I flinch in pain. Bofur and I try to find help, but no one will help us.

"Bard. He will help." Bofur said. Fili and Oin carry him as we hurry to the house. Bofur knocks and looks at us.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said, going to close the door, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us, Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur said. Bard sees Kili and nods, opening the door.

"Set him on the bed over there." Bard said. I hurry up to Sigrid and ask for some hot water and towels. She hurries as I come over to Kili and unwrap the wound.

"I'm gonna try my powers." I said. I laid my hands on the wound and used them, but they weren't working. I step back.

"Nes?" Fili asked.

"They aren't working. That's impossible." I said, looking at Fili with panic in my eyes and saw the same thing.

"Go help Sigrid." Bofur said. I hurried to help the girl. Fili stayed with Kili. I hoped we could save Kili, but how if my powers weren't working on the wound.

AN: I leave you there. Don't worry. It will be explained why in the next chapter of why they aren't working. :)


	18. Getting Kili Better

Chapter 17

Fili looked at me in shock. I had tears in my eyes. I wanted nothing more to save my brother.

"We'll figure it out. Just help clean the wound." Oin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. Fili went to sit with Kili, who was groaning in pain. Bofur rushes over with a bowl of hot water.

"Can you do something, Oin?" Fili said.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said. I tried to smooth Kili as Bard went through his bag that had medicine in it. Tilda tugged on my pant and I bent down.

"Will he be ok?" Tilda asked. I hugged her.

"He will be." I said, looking at Fili, who looked at me. We would fin away.

"I have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard said.

"They're no use to me." Oin said.

"Kingsfoil." I said.

"Yes that should help. Do you have Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard said. I turned to Bofur.

"Go get the kingsfoil. NOW!" I said. Bofur rand out the door to find the kingsfoil and I got to cleaning the wound. Kili cried out in pain and Fili and Oin held him down. Sigrid held down his good leg. I nearly got kicked and hit. I got it cleaned an hour later, but it still looked bad. Vibrations ran through the house as I washed my hands. Tilda clung to my legs. Fili and I looked at each other in panic as dust falls and Kili moan in pain.

"Da?" Sigrid said.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said. I closed my eyes, praying our friends were alright. I saw Fili approach Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." Fili said. He sounded like a king right then and there. I came over to Fili and touched his arm. He set his hand over mind.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said.

"He's right and where will we go. Kili's hurt and I know you don't want to leave him." I said, looking into Fili's eyes. He pulled me against him and kissed my temple.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked.

"No, darling." Bard said.

"The dragon is going to kill us." Tilda said. Fili held me close. Bard looks at his children, then reaches up and pulls down a black arrow. We looked at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard said. Bard and Bain left. I excused myself, because I felt sick. I went outside and threw up into the barrel of garbage outside. I groaned and leaned against the wall. I had the symptoms for a while now and I knew what was wrong. I was pregnant with Fili's and my first child. I was going to wait till after the Battle of Five Armies to tell him, because I knew that Fili along with Thorin wouldn't let me fight and I didn't want to lose them in the fight. (AN: Please no complaining about that. Its my story.)

"Nes. You alright?" Fili said, coming over.

"I needed air." I said. Fili nodded and pulled me into the house. Kili was crying out in pain and Fili and I rush over. Bain came in a while later. Sigrid goes to the door hearing a noise.

"Dad? Is that you, Dad?" Sigrid said opening the door. I heard a scream and spun around as Sigrid tries closing the door, but an orc sword stops her. I swore in elvish. Fili jumps and tackles the orc that comes through the door. I grab Sigrid and push her under the table. A orc falls through the roof and in front of the table.

"Come here, pretty. Bolg wants a piece of you." The orc said in the black speech. I grab a frying pan and hit the orc. I push Tilda and Bain under the table. Fili was still fighting with the orc. I hand the frying pan over.

"Hit them if they come close." I said. Tilda screams as the table is tossed and I met the orcs sword with mine, but get knocked to the ground. I looked up at the orc as he raises his sword.

"Guess I'll bring your head to him instead." The orc snarled. I saw an orc approaching Kili. I looked at the orc but he was frozen. The orc falls over dead and Tauriel stands behind me.

"Tauriel." I said as she kills the orc about to kill Kili. Legolas appears and helps kill. Fili ran over to me and took me in his arms.

"Bolg is here. He's after you and find out where Thorin is." Tauriel said. I looked up at Fili. He looked worried. Kili cried more in pain.

"Oh Kili." I said, rushing over.

Bolg's POV

"Oakenshield has gone!" Orc said in the black speech.

"What about the girl?" I said in the black speech.

"She's protected by the dwarf prince and the two elves. There is no chance of getting her." The orc said in black speech. I growled.

"Fall back! Regroup at the bridge." I said.

Nes's POV. Fili and I tried to calm down Kili, but nothing was working. I saw Tauriel looking at Kili as Bofur runs in.

"You killed them all." Bain said, as Legolas came in.

"There are others. They are on the run. Tauriel, come." Legolas said, striding out. Tauriel looked up.

"We're losing him!" Oin said. Fili was fighting the tears. I already had the tears running down my face.

"Nes. Why can't you?" Tauriel asked.

"They aren't working. I don't know why." I said.

"Because he's poisoned. Remember in the past." Tauriel said. I nearly collapsed. I totally forgot. I looked at Fili.

"Fili. I..." I said.

"Don't say your sorry. You forgot. That's it." Fili said with anger in his voice. I backed away. He was angry. I looked away and grabbed my weapons.

"Fine. I'm not wanted. Tauriel save him. I'll go help Legolas." I said.

"Nes." Fili said, trying to stop me.

"Don't. Your upset with me and blame me. So I need to get out." I said. I came out of the house. "Let's go." I took off running with Kili's screams of pain. I ran over the docks. I sensed them. We came to a bridge to see them heading into the fog."They know Thorin reached the mountain. This is not good. I see a future of a battle. It's not going to be good." Legolas put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get you back to that house. Fili is worried." Legolas said. I head back. Oin came over.

"Its amazing what your people can do. Kili will be fine." Oin said. I head over to Tauriel, who was binding Kili's leg. I came over and kissed Kili's head. Kili's eyes opened and he looked at Tauriel. I head into the kitchen to find Fili watching the water boil.

"Fili." I whisper. He turned and I hurried into his arms.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. I was stressed and worried." Fili said, kissing me gently.

"We all were. Bolg is on his way back to Azog. He knows Adar made it and they are preparing for war. I saw a vision of the battle." I said.

"Then we'll warn Thorin. For now. Let's enjoy the rest for now." Fili said, kissing me, which I melted into the kiss. The house suddenly started to shake and we pulled apart as the kids cry out.

"No." I said, clutching Fili. Tauriel looks at me.

"Smaug. He's out." Fili said as screams and cries came. I closed my eyes and prayed to Valar that we will make it out of this alive.

AN: I will be doing There and Back Again of my view of what will happen. It will be up soon. Yes I added a surprise in it. I will update soon.


	19. Killing the Dragon

Chapter 18

Killing the Dragon

Tauriel and I shot each other looks.

"We need to get the children out of here and towards the Lonely Mountain." Fili said.

"What about Da? He hasn't gotten back yet." Bain said.

"Fili. You and Nes get the children to the boat now..." Tauriel said, but I never heard the rest. I was out the door in a heartbeat throwing on my weapons as I left. I headed down the docks.

Fili's POV.

"Alright. Nes.. Let's." I said, turning around. Nes was not in the room and the door was open. "Where did she go?" I was not happy. The girl was going to be the death of me.

"She left maybe to find Da and help him out." Bain said.

"Tauriel. Can you help me?" I asked. She nodded. I carried Kili to one of the boats. People were running around like crazy.

"I'll go find Nes and help her out. You stay with the children." Tauriel said and she was gone.

"Elves are pretty fast." Tilda said.

"They are." I said, sighing and I got the boat moving as Smaug was getting closer.

Nes's POV. I could tell that the dragon was getting closer as people were scrambling to get out of here. I felt a wave of nausia.

"Not now." I said, pushing down the sickness and running.

"Nes. I just found out. They threw him in the dungeons." Tauriel said, running over.

"We need to move fast." I said. We ran. My feet silently hitting the docks. I knocked out a guard that held the keys and hurried down the steps and found Bard.

"Thank goodness you came. Where's my children?" Bard asked.

"Fili is getting them to safety." Tauriel said, as I unlocked the door.

"We need to get the Black arrow." I said. Bard lead us towards the boat that held the arrow. Booms came as fire came down, destroying the jail house. Screams of pain filled the air.

Bard and I ran towards the wind-lance and climbed the stairs. We reached it.

"NES!" A voice yelled. I looked down at the water and saw Fili with the kids. I waved as Bard got the arrow ready.

"THERE!" I yell, pointing at Smaug. I saw it. The story was true. There was a hole where a scale must have fallen off. "Your ancestor hit him. That's his weak spot." Bard saw and got the arrow ready.

"Get his attention." Bard said.

"HEY UGLY!" I yell. The dragon turned.

"I am fire. I am death. You should fear me." Smaug said.

"I fought dragons like you alongside my kin. I'm not afraid." I said. Smaug heads in our direction. "BARD! NOW!" I yell. Bard fires and the arrow hits its mark.

"Its heading our way. We need to jump in the water." Bard said, grabbing me. We jumped just in time as the dragon hit the tower. I was under water in a heart beat. I surfaced and got pulled into a boat.

"Fili." I said and was in his arms in an instant. He pulled me against him and kissed me, which I returned eagerly.

"Don't run off without telling me. You scared me." Fili said.

"Sorry. I wanted to save Laketown, but we were to late." I said. We looked at Laketown and saw that it was nearly destroyed. Thorin was going to be asked for a lot of money to help rebuild it. I burry my face in Fili's chest. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long night for me along with the Healers to help the injured.

AN: Next chapter will be the healing. I hope you liked.


	20. Helping Out

Chapter 19

Helping Out

We landed on the shore where the Lonely Mountain was. Other boats were joining us. Fili helped me out of the boat as the injured were being brought out.

"Get the tents up." A voice called. Tauriel came out with more elves.

"How?" I ask.

"Thaundriel has been sending boats now that Thorin has reached the mountain. Healers were sent first when word got to him that the dragon came out." Legolas said.

"Well that was fast." Bofur said.

"I'll go help." I said.

"I'll stay with you." Fili said.

"Bolg won't attack. He's on his way to see his father." I said.

"I just want you protected." Fili said.

"Legolas and I are helping protect her. She won't have a finger land on her." Tauriel said.

"I'm still coming." Fili said, crossing his arms. Dwarves were so overprotective. I hurry towards the tents to help the ones that were close to death. I healed a young girl that had burns on her face.

"Help. My wife just went into labor." A man yelled. I swore.

"Bring her here. I can help deliver the child." I call.

"You know how?" Fili asked.

"I was trained as a midwife years ago and helped deliver children elf and man." I said. Fili looked at me in shock as the man carried the woman in. I pointed towards the bed where she was to be set. The woman was crying in pain. "Fili. Go get a blanket and towels." I hurried over as the man knelt at her side as I pulled my hair back as Fili left. Tauriel came in.

"Need any help?" Tauriel asked

"I got Fili getting what I need. The baby is coming... Um. What's your name?" I ask.

"Janice." The woman said.

"Janice. I need you to push now." I said. Janice was pushing.

"I got them." Fili said, running in. I took them from him without looking at him.

"I can see the head. One last push and the baby should be here." I said. Janice cried out as she pushed for the last time. I caught the baby as it slipped out and craddled it close as it cried. I smiled as I held it. "Congratulations. Its a boy." I said, cleaning the baby off and then wrapped the boy in the blanket. I handed the little one over to the mother. I looked up at Fili and saw that he had the look on his face.

"Thank you." Janice said.

"I'll leave you both alone with the new one." I said, standing. I pulled Fili out.

"You looked like a mother holding a baby like that." Fili said.

"I do love children." I said, pulling him to me.

"Maybe we should start soon with having children." Fili said.

"Fili. I..." I was going to tell him there and then but Bofur and Oin came running over.

"When are we heading back to our friends?" Oin asked.

"Let's go at dawn." Fili said. I looked down disappointed of not telling him. I went to help others. Tauriel came up to me.

"When are you going to tell him?" Tauriel asked.

"You know?" I ask.

"I can tell." Tauriel said.

"I'll tell him after the battle. I am not going to lose him, Adar, and Kili in this war. I can't live if Fili dies. I just can't." I said.

"I'll help you." Tauriel said. I nod.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn to get to the Mountain. They want to see it and Fili wants me with him." I said.

"Well go get some rest. You don't want to hurt the little one." Tauriel said. I head to Fili's and my tent. Fili was fast asleep already on the bedroll. I lay next to him and curl close to him. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close.

"We'll have a home finally." Fili said.

"I want you to meet my adoptive mother so we got some traveling to do." I said.

"I'll go with you." Fili said.

"Let's get this thing settled with Azog and Bolg. I want to be the one that kills Bolg." I said.

"Not without my help." Fili said.

"I knew you were going to say that." I said. Fili kissed me and fell back to sleep. I listened to his heart for awhile and fell asleep to his steady breathing.

AN: I thought I would have some fun in this chapter. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	21. Reunited with the Company and Wedding

Chapter 20

Reunited with the Company and Wedding

Fili and I left the tent before the sun rose that morning and left with Kili, Bofur, and Oin. We walked for a few hours. We reached the overlook.

"Is that?" I ask.

"Dale. After Smaug." Fili said, holding me close to his side.

"It use to be beautiful." Bofur said.

"I heard the stories." I said. We head towards the Lonely Mountain.

"Open the gate! Its Fili, Nes, Kili, Bofur, and Oin!" Bilbo yelled. The doors were opened and we stepped inside. The doors shut behind us and we were all ingulfed in hugs. I searched for Thorin among the faces.

"Adar?" I ask.

"Right here." Thorin said, pushing through the dwarves and taking me in his arms and hugging me. I returned it. Fili and Kili came running over and Thorin pulled them into a hug.

"We were afraid Smaug would kill all of you." Dwalin said, pulling me into a hug.

"He didn't. Bard brought him down with my help." I said.

"You are one brave lass." Balin said.

"Along with being happy to be with my friends and family." I said.

"Soon to be married to my nephew." Thorin said.

"Why not now?" Fili asked.

"Now?" I ask.

"We did it, Nes and I want you my wife before the battle starts. I know no one is here, but the Company is. I wish my mom was here. She would love you." Fili said.

"Who says I'm not." A voice said. We all turn and Gandalf stood there with a young dwarf woman, who was smiling.

"Mom!" Fili and Kili said, running up to Dis and hugging her. I stood back and let them be runited. Thorin hugged his sister.

"I had a feeling Fili would want to marry you after this. We need to talk at midnight. So don't get to comfy tonight." Gandalf whispered.

"Nes." Fili called. I came over.

"So your Nestariel Elinel. Gandalf told me about you." Dis said.

"Please. Call me Nes. I'm also Thorin's adopted daughter." I said.

"Good to know that there is someone to put Thorin in his place and make my son happy. I approve." Dis said. I smiled. Fili stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"Come. Let's get you ready. I think one of my old dresses will fit you." Dis said.

"Hold on. Thorin. Can Tauriel come? Her and I have been friends for years." I said. I wished Arwen could have been here, but she was all the way in Rivendell. Fili saw the disappointment.

"I'm sure your uncle and Grandma would understand." Fili said, kissing my check. I smile weakly and nod. Dis lead me to her old chambers. Everything was dusty. Dis pulled out a beautiful white gown.

"That's really pretty." I said. Dis helped me get dressed. It was a little tight around my stomach, but not uncomfortable for me. Thorin came in as my hair was brushed out.

"You look beautiful, Nes." Thorin said.

"Thanks, Adar." I said. Dis left as I smoothed out the dress. Thorin lead me to the thrown room where the ceremony would be held. It was a beautiful room. I smiled as I see Fili standing waiting for me at the end. His eyes seemed to fill up with tears as Thorin and I walked down. I saw Tauriel standing next to Kili. Both were smiling. Thorin gave my hand to Fili's and we stood in front of Gandalf.

Gandalf did the ceremony and it seemed to fly and the vows came. I had tears in my eyes through it all and Fili couldn't wipe the smile off his handsome face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gandalf said, smiling. Fili pulled me into a dip and kissed me long and hard on the lips. Everyone clapped and cheered. I was pulled onto my feet and Fili and I turn to face our friends. Dis was crying.

"We did it." Fili said.

"We did it." I said.

"I introduce Prince Fili and Princess Nestariel of Erebor." Gandalf said. We were engulfed in hugs. Fili got pats on the back. Dis kissed my checks.

"Make him happy." Dis said.

"I will." I said. Bombur was able to make a huge feast for all of us and Tauriel pulled me off to the side.

"I'm glad you were able to come, but I need to go. Congradulations. I'm happy you found someone." Tauriel said.

"Same with you." I said, smiling. We hugged and she left. I sat next to Fili. Dwarves were already making wages on when our first child will be conceived. I smiled inside because the baby was already conceived, but I wasn't ready to share it with them.

"I sent word to Dain to help us if there is a coming battle. He's on his way." Thorin said. I felt Fili stiffen.

"Adar. Can we not talk about battle tonight. We got plenty of time before it happens." I said. Thorin nodded.

"Thorin said that him and Kili will help build our private quarters as soon as the battle is over." Fili said. I smiled and nodded. The party went for awhile and Fili and I excused ourselves. We found the bedroll in the library alone for privacy. We laid curled up after some passionate love night. Fili ran a hand down my back as I curled up to his chest.

"The battle will be in a few days." I said.

"Then we'll take all the time we have together worth it." Fili said, kissing my check.

"We will." I said. Fili fell asleep and I watched the moon ready to go talk to Gandalf.

AN: I hope you liked that chapter. Next one will be up soon.


	22. Visiting and an Attack

Chapter 21

Visiting and an Attack

I slipped out of Fili's arms without waking him and slipped into clothes and slipped out of the room while grabbing my weapons. I slipped through the halls of Erebor to head to where I was to meet Gandalf and Biblo. They were waiting for me.

"I'm sorry to ruin your wedding night." Gandalf said.

"Its fine. Fili is fast asleep right now. And this is important I take it." I said.

"It is." Bilbo said, holding out the Arkenstone.

"I thought you said you haven't found it." I said.

"He's doing the right thing. The Gold Sickness is starting to affect your adoptive father. You haven't seen it yet." Gandalf said.

"I've seen it in a vision, but I know it's happening." I said.

"If you want to save your husband and brother-in-law along with Thorin from the gold sickness. It could probably happen to Fili and Kili. I need to get the Arkenstone out of here and to Bard or Thaundruil. I need you to come with because they are your people and they will listen." Bilbo said.

"I'll go." I said. Gandalf let us out and we hurried off into the darkness. The lights of the camp was in the distance. I kept my bow in my hands and we ran at the sounds of black speech.

"GO!" I yell. I turn as orcs surround me. I pull out my sword.

"Come on Nestariel. Bolg wants his prize." The orc said in black speech.

"Over my dead body." I said in the black speech. The orcs came running at me and I started fighting them.

"NES!" A voice yelled as I killed one. Tauriel joined me and we fought side by side.

"Bilbo came saying you were in trouble." Tauriel said as we finished off the Orcs.

"Good thinking." I said.

"He's still there. Aren't you suppose to be having your wedding night?" Tauriel asked as we walked to the tents. Thaundruil and Bard were talking with Bilbo.

"Lady Nes." Bard said.

"Congratulations are in order. Bilbo just told us." Thaundruil said.

"Thank you. I need to get back before Fili discovers I'm gone. Ready Bilbo?" I ask.

"Yes." Bilbo said. Bilbo and I head back to Erebor. I slipped back into the room to Fili just sitting up.

"Where did you go?" Fili asked.

"Needed to use the bathroom." I said, coming over after getting undressed and curling up to him. Fili kissed my forehead and fell asleep with me close to him. I didn't know how Thorin, Fili, and Kili were going to react but I knew that Thorin was going to react badly with a banishing but I didn't know if it was for Bilbo or both Bilbo and me. I burried my face in Fili's chest. I would find out sooner than later.

AN: There you go. Thorin finding out will be next chapter. Hope you liked.


	23. Talk and Banishment

Chapter 22  
Talk and Banished

Fili and I entered the Great Hall hand in hand after spending a morning enjoying each others company. Everyone looked at us and grinned. I caught Bilbo's eye and we nodded.

"Well look who got out of bed." Bofur said. I blush and Fili just grinned. We sat down and joined the eating. Fili and Kili got into their trouble habits annoying the crap out of Dwalin. I chuckle.

"Nes. Can you follow us?" Thorin asked, standing up with Gandalf and Balin. I kiss Fili's check.

"No killing him Dwalin." I said and followed the three out and into Thorin's study in his bed chambers. Thorin sat at his desk with Gandalf and Balin standing there on either side.

"When are you going to tell Fili that you were pregnant?" Thorin asked.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I knew for a while. I had a sister that was pregnant twice and Dis could tell, but knew you weren't ready to say anything. So answer the question." Thorin said.

"After the battle of the five armies. I want to fight." I said. Thorin sighed and knew there was no point in arguing with me.

"Alright. I am leaving instructions." Thorin said.

"For what?" I ask.

"Gandalf and Balin are here to witnesses to make sure it does happen." Thorin said.

"Just tell me." I said.

"Tell her, lad." Balin said.

"If Fili, Kili, and I die, I want you to take over as queen to make sure that yours and Fili's child will have the throne when he's old enough." Thorin said.

"And what if it's a girl." I said.

"Girls are rare with us so it probably be a boy. Dain becomes king and your child won't have a chance. Are you fine with this?" Thorin said.

"I would be honored." I said. Gandalf and Balin smiled. I head to the library after getting dismissed. I sat on the window seat that was in the library and looked out the window, gently rubbing my slightly growing stomach. Queen? I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I knew I wasn't going to let my family get killed. I closed my eyes.

"Nes." Fili said, coming over. I looked at him as he joined on the seat. "What did uncle want?" I looked out the window before I decide to answer.

"He made me successor if anything happened to him and You and Kili." I said.

"Wasn't expecting that, but you would make a wonderful queen in the future." Fili said, pulling me against him.

"And you would make a wonderful king when the time comes." I said. Fili smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss. The door burst open and Fili and I pull apart to see Kili running in.

"Thaunduil and Bard are here and Thorin is requesting all of us to be there." Kili said. Fili and I stood and we hurried to the throne room. Fili lead me up to where Thorin stood with Kili. Fili stood to Thorin's left with me at his right and Kili was on Thorin's right. The Company stood there as Bard and Thaunduil entered escorted by guards. Tauriel and Legolas were with them. I looked at Bilbo, who looked pale. I bit my bottom lip as Gandalf soon joins us.

"What brings you here?" Thorin asked.

"To get the money that you promised the Master. Laketown was destroyed by Smaug, before I killed him." Bard said. I took Fili's hand and he squeezed it to let me know he was there.

"And what you taken from me." Thaunduil said.

"I owe you nothing and they were ours, not yours." Thorin said. I looked at Thorin in shock. He did promise the Master money if they helped and now he was going against his word.

"Not even for the Arkenstone." Thaunduil said. I bit my lip harder as Thaunduil held out the stone. I felt Fili stiffen and Thorin's eyes widen.

"How did you come by this? You stole it from us." Thorin said.

"No. I gave it to them." Bilbo said.

"You thief!" Thorin said, running at Bilbo and grabbing him by the neck. I cry out and ran after him, grabbing Thorin and pulling him off. Thorin spins and backhanded me. I fall to the floor in shock and clutching my check. The vision. It came true.

"Nes." Fili said, running over and pulling me to my feet.

"Why are you saving him?" Thorin growled.

"Because you're falling under the sickness. I helped him get it out to save you along with your nephews." I said, tears in my eyes. Thorin looked at me and then at Bilbo.

"I want you both out of here and gone. Your banished from here and if you come back its punishable by death." Thorin said.

"Adar." I said.

"I'm not your father." Thorin said. My heart broke and I ran with Fili yelling for me behind me. I fell on the bed roll in the library. My heart was shattered. I packed my things up and wrote a note for Fili. I left Erebor with Bilbo, but we were heading for the elf and man camps.

Fili's POV.

"UNCLE!" I yell as Nes disappeared.

"Its my final word." Thorin said, turning.

"You have changed. The sickness is getting to you." Balin said.

"They turned against me." Thorin said.

"She did it not to save you, uncle. She did it to save Kili and I, because I could get affected." I shouted. I hurried out of the room to try to stop Nes, but she was gone.

"She left this." Dis said, handing me a note.

Fili,

I'm not going far. Just to camp of the elves and the men. I love you, but for now this is good for me. I will see you out on the battlefield if it comes to that. I'm sorry.

Nes.

I groaned. I sometimes think she's a dwarf more than an elf. Dis put a hand on my shoulder and left.

Nes's POV. Bard lead me to a tent.

"I'm sorry what happened." Bard said.

"Its gonna happen eventually. Dain should be here by tomorrow and we need to talk to him." I said. Bard nodded. I dropped my bag and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and let the tears slip down my checks. A slight fluttering in my stomach came and I put my hand on it, feeling the baby kick. I smile sadly, knowing Fili still didn't know that he was going to be a dad.

AN: Don't worry. Fili will find out, but not till during the Battle of the Five Armies.


	24. Talking before Battle

Chapter 23  
Talking before Battle

"Dain is here." Yells through the camp woke me up the next morning. I slipped out of bed, pulling my clothes on. I stepped out of the tent as horns blew signaling the coming of Dain.

"Since you're the Princess of Erebor. Do you want to talk?" Bard asked.

"Yes. Since Thorin is locked in Erebor." I said. Two dwarves approached as bodyguards of a leading looking dwarf that kind of looked like Thorin, but there were a lot of differences.

"I'm Dain, Lord or the Iron Hills." Dain said.

"I'm Nestariel Elinel, the HealingStar of my people and Princess of Erebor." I said.

"What gives you the right to call yourself Princess, half-breed." Dain said. Tauriel moved forward and I raised my hand.

"I'm the wife of Fili, Son of Dis and Adoptive Daughter of Thorin. I'm here speaking on his behalf." I said.

"I'm the rightful heir if the three heirs die." Dain said.

"Not anymore." Bilbo said.

"What are you talking about Halfling?" Dain asked.

"I'm to succeed Thorin, Fili, and Kili if they die in battle." I said.

"Why? No elf should hold the thrown of Erebor. The council will not see to it. Why would Throin name a filthy Half-Breed as the next heir?" Dain asked. I snapped.

"Because I carry the next HEIR to the Line of Durin." I said. Everyone stands in silence and Dain looked shocked. I smirked.

"Enough. Lord Dain. Orcs and Goblins are gathering not far and word reached us they plan to attack at Midday tomorrow to fight. Azog is leading the battle." Bard said.

"Then we'll fight." Dain said.

"Thorin is probably not going to join with his Gold Sickness." I said.

"We'll fight for the sake of Erebor." Dain said. Dain and his body guards left.

"You shouldn't fight." Tauriel said as we sat in my tent.

"I need to. I have to save Thorin, Fili, and Kili from dying and I'm the one that has to kill Bolg." I said. I explained my visions.

"Then Legolas and I will fight at your side and help. Your future queen of Erebor, you need to live along with the child you carry." Tauriel said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I laid in bed that night staring at the roof of the ceiling. I was scared and nervous of this coming battle. I knew I had to succeed in this fight or lose my family to Azog. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

AN: There's the new chapter. Next two or three, not sure how many will be the Battle of the Five Armies. Hope you enjoyed.


	25. The Battle Part 1

Chapter 24  
The Battle Part 1

I stood with the elves with Tauriel and Legolas on either side of me. Thaunduil stood in front. Men and dwarves stood around us. Azog came up the hill on his white org with Bolg right next to him. I frowned as orcs and Goblins with wargs.

"We really need Thorin and the Company." Legolas said.

"We would need all the help." I said.

"Attack!" Azog yelled in the black speech. I drowned out the yells from the men, dwarves, and elves and we were running. I had my sword in hand and the battle of the five armies begun as I had my eyes set of Bolg, who also had his eyes on me.

Fili's POV. Battle cries rang through the air as the Company, but Thorin, stood on the balcony as the battle. My eyes looked for Nes. I saw Bolg break from Azog heading towards somone.

"Oh no." Ori said.

"Nes." I breathed.

"I see the battle has started." Thorin said. I spun on Thorin.

"And Nes is out there fighting along with Dain. I promised her I would hep her with Bolg and your making me go against her wishes. The sickness has taken you Uncle. You wouldn't back down from a fight." I said. Thorin stood in shock as I turned to see Nes running at Bolg.

Nes's POV. I saw Bolg break away from Azog as I walked towards him. Orcs and Goblins moved out of my way, because I was sure that they were under orders that I was Bolg's and no one else. I headed towrads him, twirling my sword.

"It's your time to die now Nestariel." Bolg said in the black speech.

"I got plenty of reasons to live. Family and friends that love me. Your father will soon join you in the afterlife after I'm finished with you." I said. I ran towards Bolg and he and his warg came and we met sword to sword. It was well matched. I saw the warg going for my stomach. I let out a cry and bring my sword through its head. It yipped and fell. Bolg flew off. I pulled my sword out and stood ready as Bolg stood up. I stood with my weapon in front of me. "I am never going to go down without a fight. That's why you got that nasty eye." I said in the black speech.

"I will see you dead for that." Bolg said, running at me and I met his blows left and right. I swung the sword around with his and knocked it out of his hand. I yelled out and cut off his head. I grabbed it.

"AZOG!" I yell. Azog turned. I threw the head of his son right at him and it landed in front of Azog. "That is for my adoptive Great Grandfather, Adoptive Grandfather, and my father. I am the adoptive daughter of Thorin and Wife of Fili and future Queen of Erebor. Face me." I Yell in the black speech. Azog charged and I met his blow. The warg hit me in the chest and I was knocked to the ground. Sword flew out of my hand.

"NES!" Tauriel and Legolas yelled. I looked up to see Azog and the white warg approaching me.

"Now I'll kill you Nestariel and give your head to Thorin." Azog said in the black speech. I didn't hear the horn blow that signaled that Thorin and the Company was joining the fight. I closed my eyes thinking of Fili and my unborn child as I waited for my death as the Warg got ready to prance.

AN: And I leave you hanging. Hope you liked.


	26. The Battle Part 2

Chapter 25  
The Battle Part 2

The blow never came as I heard an angry yell. I opened my eyes and saw Thorin killing the warg that had Azog on. Azog fell off. I felt strong hands pulling me to my feet.

"Adar." I said.

"I can take it from here." Thorin said. I turned and met the blue eyes of my husband. We embraced. Fili and I ran to the orcs and were fighting. Kili was not to far away along with Legolas and Tauriel. I got separated somehow from Fili as Goblins surround me. I caught Fili's eye and he gave me a nod to let me know he was okay. A cry of pain filled the air. I spun and saw Thorin pieced by a spear. I scream and Fili and Kili turn and run towards Thorin.

"Legolas. I need to get to Thorin." I cry out, tears streaming down my checks. Legolas killed the goblins that had me surrounded.

"FILI!" Kili yelled and I watched in pain and shock as arrows pierced my husband.

"KILI!" Tauriel screamed as he was pierced. I ran towards Fili and took him in my arms.

"Fili. Stay with me. Please." I cry as I pulled out the arrows out and healed the wounds, but he was still had lost a lot of blood. Tauriel was trying to help Kili.

"I don't think I can hold on my love." Fili said, struggling to stay awake. I pressed my lips against his and we kissed. I heard footsteps and saw Azog approaching. Fili struggled to sit up.

"Finally. The Last line of Durin is no more." Azog said. I stood up and faced Azog.

"NO! I carry the last line of Durin and you'll have to kill me." I said. Fili gasped.

"NES!" Fili yelled as I blocked Azog's sword attack and then used my powers to made a shield so that I could do one thing. Heal my friends and give them the gift of long life. The whole company and their families would be blessed with long life. I let the power flow from me and into my friends and family along with their families. When I knew it was safe, I brought down the shield. THUNK! I felt pain in my chest and look down to see an arrow sticking out of my chest.

"NES!" Legolas and Tauriel yelled. I fell to the ground near Fili. Fili reached out for me and I reached back. Our hands joined. Azog came in to kill me. A roar came and Beorn came running and killed Azog. Tauriel and Legolas were at my side in an instant.

"The arrow missed her stomach, but close to the heart and the baby. We'll have to have an elf look at her." Tauriel said. I looked at Fili and everything went black.

Tauriel's POV. Nes passed out and Fili started panicing.

"Save her and the baby. Please." Fili said and he passed out. Beorn came over and picked up Nes.

"Fili." She mumbled.

"Don't worry lass. I got him." Balin said, picking up Fili. Dwalin picked up Thorin and Legolas picked up Kili. We head to the healing camp. I was worried for Nes and Kili. I knew what Nes did to save them and I was happy.

"Put Nes and Fili in the same tent." Balin said, taking charge. The men did what they were told and the healers got to work on everyone. I stood biting my lip. Dain and Balin were heard arguing.

"Till Thorin awakes, I am in charge. There is a chance he will live, Dain." Balin said.

"Fine, but if he dies along with the two brothers, that girl is leaving and she will not be queen even if she carries the next line of Durin. The council will make sure of it." Dain said, storming off. I sighed. Why do dwarves have to be so stubborn.

"Balin, Tauriel." The healer said, coming out.

"How are they?" Balin asked. The company comes around.

"They will live." The healer said.

"What about the baby that Nes carries?" I ask. The company gasps and begins to whisper, but was shushed so the healer will talk.

"The arrow missed the baby by an inch. She didn't lose the child if that's what you're asking. Both are strong and will live." The healer said. The dwarves, Legolas, Beorn, and I sigh with relief. There was hope after all.

AN: I thought I would add more. I hope you liked. I hope I didn't scare anyone.


	27. Healing and Future

Chapter 26  
Healing and Future

Fili's POV. I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I groan and the memory of the battle hit me.

"You awake." Ori said, putting down his book.

"Where's Nes?" I ask. Ori nodded his bed to the other bed where I saw Nes laying on, sleeping peacefully.

"She's been asleep with the rest of you. She'll be fine along with the child she carries." Ori said. I sighed in relief. Dis came in.

"Kili and Thorin are awake." Dis said. Ori hurried out, but I went over to Nes and laid next to her, pulling her close to me. I felt a kick from her stomach and smiled. The baby had a strong kick. I rested my hand on her stomach and rubbed. "The healer said the baby was strong that is survived. The arrow missed it by an inch." Dis was looking at us with a smile on her face. I returned it and pulled her closer.

"Fili. I know you want to stay with Nes, but Thorin wants to see you." Kili said, coming in.

"I'll stay with her." Dis said. I quickly left.

Nes's POV. I was standing in the throne room of Erebor. I looked around and Galadriel stood there.

"Grandma. Fili, Kili, and Adar. Are they okay?" I ask. Galadriel holds up her hands.

"Calm down, my dear. They are alive and awake. You're the only one still asleep. You stopped the future from happening of Dain taking the throne. Thorin will be crowned king as soon as Erebor is rebuilt and the dwarves come back." Galadriel said.

"I was shot with an arrow. Did I..." I begun.

"No darling. The baby you carry still lives in you. I want to show you the changed future." Galadriel said.

A vision came of Fili and I standing together in the throne room with Thorin and Fili in front of the thrones for us and dwarves in front of us. Fili took my hand and kissed it. I smiled. Another battle with the orcs. Fili and I sititng on a bed with me holding a bundle of blankets and a baby with blonde hair asleep amongst them. A five-year old girl with blonde hair and my green eyes running across the halls and up into Fili's arms and him tossing her in the air as she giggled. I looked at Galadriel and smiled.

"There will still be struggles but your future looks bright. Wake up my dear Granddaughter and I will see you soon." Galadriel said, kissing my forehead. My eyes open and I close them from the sunlight.

"Nes?" Dis's voice asked.

"Fili?" I said.

"I'll get him. He's with Thorin and Kili." Dis said, getting up and leaving. I felt a kick in my stomach and gently reached down and rubbed.

"I'm awake little one." I said. Fili rushed in.

"Nes." Fili said.

"Fili." I said, holding my arms out for him. He ran over and took me in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Fili asked, sounding angry.

"Fili. If I told you, you wouldn't have let me fight and you, Kili, and Adar would be dead. I did it to save all of you. I couldn't lose you." I said. Fili's anger disappeared at my words and he pulled me against him.

"We're alive. All of us. Thorin plans as soon as Erebor and our people come here. He will be crowned king. Bard said your welcomed to stay here in this tent until I get our chambers ready." Fili said. I nod. He rubs my stomach and the babies kicking subsides. I grin and decide to wait for Fili's reaction when he finds out what we're going to have.

"I love you, my prince." I said.

"And I love you both, my princess." Fili said, kissing me, which I happily returned.

AN: I do plan to continue writing the story till the baby is born. So there will be more of the story. Hope you liked this chapter.


	28. New Home and Crowning

Chapter 27  
New Home and Crowning

Its been two weeks since the Battle of the Five Armies and Erebor was being brought to its former glory. Fili helped his uncle and brother with the rebuilding. I stayed with the men camp with Bard and his children. I help Sigrid with the young ones and dinner. Fili came on his free time and night. He was excited to being a father. Every chance he got he was talking to the baby and singing to it. We weren't sure what Thorin will be an uncle or Grandfather, but we decided that it was going to be uncle.

"I swear if I trip and fall, I will trip you." I said as Fili lead me through the halls of Erebor with his hand along with Kili's over my eyes. Fili had a hand on the middle of my back to make sure I didn't fall.

"We won't let you fall." Fili said.

"Adar would have your head if you do." I said.

"Have some faith in us, Nes." Kili said. A door was opened and I was lead into some room.

"Alright. Now you can open your eyes." Fili said, as he and Kili removed their hands. I open my eyes to find a chamber with a roaring fire in front of me.

"Amazing." I breathed.

"We tried to get it elvish as much as we could with dwarvish with Tauriel's help." Kili said. I threw my arms around Fili's neck and we kissed. Kili slipped out to leave us alone. Fili pressed his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. We do have a nursery set up for the baby already. Right next to our room." Fili said. I smiled as he showed me the rooms along with the library with elf and dwarvish books. I ran my hands over the bindings.

"So you got the dress ready for tomorrow?" Fili asked, watching me.

"Dis and I put the last touches to it this morning." I said. A knock on the door came and Fili went to answer it.

"Nes. You got a visitor." Fili called. I hurried out and Arwen stood there with a smile on her face.

"Arwen." I said, hurrying up to her and we hugged.

"I couldn't miss my cousin being crowned princess." Arwen said.

"Is Uncle Elrond here?" I ask.

"Right here." Elrond said, coming in. I was hugged by Elrond. Elrond shook Fili's hand.

"Welcome to the family. You and your kin will be welcomed in Rivendell whenever you want." Elrond said.

"Thank you." Fili said, bowing his head. Elrond stayed and then left to talk to Thorin. Arwen stayed and we sat near the fire as Fili leaves us to talk.

"Will you stay until the baby is born?" I ask.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. You've been accepted by these dwarves and Fili has done well to make you happy. I haven't seen you happy in years." Arwen said. I smiled as a maid brought us tea. I took mine.

"I have no regrets coming on this mission." I said. Arwen said her goodnights and headed out. I joined Fili in our new room. I curled up to Fili, who was sharpening a few of his weapons, but he put them down as soon as I joined him.

"Is Arwen staying till our child is born?" Fili asked, pulling me against him.

"We don't know yet." I said. Fili nodded and we fell asleep.

The next day. I slip the royal blue dress with gold collar and gold at the sleeves with a gold belt. I smoothed out my hair as I checked out the dress. It was elvish style of course which Fili and Thorin said that it was alright.

"Beautiful." Fili said, coming in dressed in royal blue dress outfit as I put the elven hair band that goes across the forehead.

"Its to elven for your people." I said.

"It suits you. I wouldn't have you in any other clothes." Fili said.

"I just don't want your people getting upset." I said.

"Its your choice, love. I won't force you to wear stuff you don't want to." Fili said. We head out. Thorin and Kili stood waiting by the enterence. Thorin smiled and hugged me.

"Good choice with the dress." Thorin said.

"Even though its elvish?" I ask.

"Its you." Thorin said.

"Thanks Adar." I said. I took Fili's arm as Thorin walks in and Fili and I follow right with Kili. Dwarves stood up. Thaundriel was there with Legolas and Tauriel. Arwen and Elrond was there. I lifted up my skirt as we came up the stairs to the four thrones. Fili and I were to the left of Thorin and Kili was to the right. We turned to face the dwarves as Gandalf came forward with Ori, Balin, Nori, and Bilbo, who each held crowns on pillows. Balin was holding Thorin's. I looked at Fili, who gave me a squeeze of the hand. Gandalf puts the crown on Thorin's head.

"Your father and Grandfather would be proud of the man you become." Gandalf said. Thorin gave a smile as the crowns were put on our heads.

"I will make Erebor what it once was and truly the Line of Durin will continue with my nephews. Fili and Kili, Sons of Dis and I'm proud to say I want to introduce my adoptive daughter and Fili's wife, Nestariel Elinel, Lady of Rivendell, who carries an heir to the thone." Thorin said. Shock mumbles went through the crowd of me, but then there were cheers.

"Hail Thorin. King Under the Mountain." Shouts came. I sat down in my throne after Thorin does, following Fili and Kili. I rest my hands on the armrests of my throne. I looked at my friends and family and saw them smiling. I smile weakly. I knew my parents would be proud if they were alive.

AN: Party afterwards and a bit of a twist. Hope you all like. :)


	29. Party and Old Love

Chapter 28  
Party and Old Love

After the crowning, the dwarves threw a huge party and Dis dragged me away from Fili to introduce me to Dwarf women that were council members wives. They smiled and were polite, but I saw hesitation. I just held my head high and joined in the talk. I was pulled away by Fili.

"You looked like you needed it." Fili said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I said, breathing out. Fili and I walked around, making small talk with dwarves. Fili was nervous around the elves and I did the talking. Arwen came over and I slid away from Fili who stood with Thorin to get something to eat.

"I'm already tired." I said as we got plates of greens and I got some meat.

"You look tired." Arwen said.

"It'll be good to get to bed soon." I said as we slid into a table to eat. Fili and Kili soon joined us. They liked Arwen along with Tauriel and more trusted them then the other elves so far. Fili rested a hand on my leg as I ate. A woman came over. Fili looked at her and his smile disappears.

"Fili. Its been awhile." The woman said.

"Anne. What are you doing here?" Fili asked.

"I moved with the family. Was hoping to get you back." Anne said. I stood up and left the table, feeling like my heart shatter. Arwen hurried after me.

"Don't." I said.

"He denied her. He only wants you." Arwen said, hugging me. Anne came storming over with anger and hatred in her eyes. I put a hand on Arwen's arm to stop her.

"You shouldn't be here half-breed. I don't know why Fili chose you, but I was his first love." Anne said.

"Well I'm sorry to say that he never mentioned you and I don't think he loves you. For I'm sure he wouldn't have married to me now would he." I said. Arwen held back a laugh. Anger furred in her eyes.

"No one will approve. Your nothing but an elf and half-breed." Anne said. My anger came and I excused myself. Arwen followed me.

"Calm down. We don't need the baby in distress." Arwen said.

"Why do you think I got out of there when I did. What did Fili see in her?" I ask.

"He chose you. Not her. I'll go get Fili and Dis and you two can talk and maybe get out of here. Go see Galadriel. I think Grandmother wants to meet him." Arwen said. I nod as I step in Fili's and my quarters. I laid on our bed and burried my face in the pillow.

Arwen's POV. I hurried back to the hall. I found Fili talking to Dis.

"Arwen. Where's Nes?" Fili asked.

"In your chambers. Anne got to her and she got out of there before she stressed out herself and the baby. You should get her out of here and take her to visit Galadriel." Arwen said.

"Its a good idea if she's stressed." Thorin said.

"You'll be fine without me for a while?" Fili asked.

"Of course. Kili and Dwalin are to go with you though. Just get her out and we'll deal with Anne." Thorin said.

"I'll be going with." I said.

"That is fine lass." Dwalin said, joining us. Fili excused himself to go to Nes.

Fili's POV. I entered the bed chambers and found Nes curled up on the bed. I could hear sniffling.

"Nes. Baby." I said, sliding in the bed and pulling her up against me, keeping a protective hand on her stomach where our child laid asleep. She turned and burried her face in my chest.

"I can't help I'm a half-breed and an elf." Nes whispered. I pulled her head up to look at me and whipped the tears away.

"Don't let it affect you, my love. I love you for who you are. Thorin loves you and so does the Company. Yeah there will be people who disapprove, but they will get over it. Thorin, Kili, and I will protect you along with our friends." I said. Nes smiled and I leaned down and kissed her. She returned it. I pulled back. "Get ready to leave. We're leaving tomorrow." Nes looked confused.

"Leave? But why?" Nes asked.

"We're going with Dwalin, Kili, and Arwen to go visit your grandmother, Galadriel. Thorin and my mother think its a good idea to get you out of this stress and visit family. For the sake of you and our child." I said. Nes nodded and got up to prepare her bag. I watched as she finished and got ready for bed. I come up behind he as she took off the headband and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you." Nes said, turning around. I rub her lower back and her eyes nearly close and I scooped her up in my arms to carry her to our bed.

"For what?" I ask.

"Making me happy." Nes said, as I laid her on our bed. I laid beside her, pulling her to my side.

"I love seeing you smile and I'll make sure you smile more." I said. She fell asleep as she laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and soon followed her into a peaceful slumber.

AN: There's the new chapter. Next chapter will be meeting Galadriel and their stay. I'm predicting. Three or four more chapters of this story. Maybe more or less. Not sure yet. Hope you liked.


	30. Lothlórien

Chapter 29  
Lothlórien

We arrived in Lothlórien a week later after leaving Erebor. Fili helped me off my horse as Halidar came out to greet us with other elves. I hugged my adoptive cousin.

"Welcome to Erebor." Halidar said to the dwarves.

"Thank you." Fili said.

"Your grandmother is waiting for you." Halidar said to Arwen and I along with the dwarves. We were escorted through the forest to Galadriel's home. My adoptive grandfather, Celeborn and Galadriel were there to great us.

"Welcome to Lothlorien. Your welcome to stay as long as you all want." Celeborn said.

"Thank you Grandfather." I said. Celeborn gave me a small smile. I hugged Galadriel.

"You made me proud for helping the dwarves. Long as the prince makes you happy, the dwarves are always welcomed here." Galadriel said.

"I wouldn't have done it without your help. Thanks grandma." I said. Galadriel smiled and hugged Arwen. We were lead to where we would sleep. Fili and I got my old bed chambers and I saw that it was left the same as it was when I left it. I set the bags down as Fili headed into the balcony that looked out to the forest.

"You got a wonderful view." Fili said. I walked out to him and wrap my arms around him from behind.

"I always came out here to think. Its peaceful out here for me." I said, kissing his shoulder. Fili turned around and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and pressed me as close as he can with my swollen stomach.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Fili said.

"Your welcome. To bad adar couldn't join us." I said.

"He's busy with kingly business." Fili said. That night. I came into our bedroom after a needed bath. Fili laid on our bed, staring up at the ceiling. I crawled in and curled up to him.

"How long are we going to be here?" I ask.

"Long as you want, but Dis wants us back before the baby is born." Fili said.

"Well we will wait and find out." I said. Fili and I fell asleep.

Fili's POV

"Fili. Come to the gardens. I need to talk to you." Galadriel's voice came in my head. I opened my eyes. Nes was curled up to my side. I slid out from her arms without waking her.

"Fili?" Nes asked, sitting up as I pulled on my shirt.

"Your grandmother wants to talk to me. Get some sleep." I said, coming over and kissing her forehead. She nodded and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I head out and follow down the hallways and came out into the gardens. Nes showed me them after we got settled in our room with Dwalin and Kili. Galadriel stood waiting with a pitcher in her hand standing next to a stone basin.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It will show you your past present and what's to come." Galadriel said, pouring water into the stone basin.

"Will I like what I see?" I ask.

"That I can't answer for you Fili, Son of Dis." Galadriel said. I eyed her nervously and stepped up to the stone basin and looked into the water.

Images came to view in the water. Nes and me first meeting with some images of the journey and her with her pregnant belly. An image shows orcs gathering and heading for the mountain and a fierce battle. Then it disappears.

"Looks like more war is coming." Galadriel said.

"We defeated Azog." I said.

"But something hides behind them that wants revenge." Galadriel said.

"Our visit is going to be cut short." I whispered.

"It will." Galadriel said. I turn. "Fili."

"Yes?" I ask, turning.

"Take good care of her and your child. Because whoever wants revenge. Will want it not on just Thorin and you, but on Nes and your child could be a weapon against you three." Galadriel said.

"I will." I said. I head back to find Nes still sleeping. I laid behind her and pulled her against my chest. I burried my face in her hair and fell asleep with her safely in my arms.

A month later. A raven landed on the balcony as Nes and I were curled up on her couch, enjoying a warm evening.

"Fili. The raven has a message." Nes said. I saw the paper in its claws. I got off the couch and hurried towards the raven. I took the paper and as it flew off I read the letter.

"What is it?" Nes asked, coming up to me.

"Thorin needs us home. Orcs have been seen in the distance." I said.

"Then. We shall go." Nes said. I hugged her.

The next day. Nes's POV. Galadriel stood as we got the ponies ready. I go up to her. We hugged.

"Come back when the baby is born and both of you are good to travel." Galadriel said.

"I will." I said. Galadriel kissed my forehead and I got on my pony with Fili's help. We were heading back to Erebor and I had a feeling there was a battle coming if there were orcs getting closer to our home.

AN: I think there will be three or four more chapters left of this story. Hope you enjoyed.


	31. Another Battle

Chapter 30  
Another Battle

We arrived back in Erebor a week later and made it through without getting attacked by Orcs. I walked into the throne room after changing into some fighting clothes. I wouldn't be fighting, but helping with the injured. Fili stood next to Thorin as he talked with his captains and cousin Dain. Tauriel, Legolas, and Thanduil were were there as well. Arwen, who was staying with us till the baby was born came up behind as I walked up to my husband and adoptive father.

"This elf doesn't think of fighting in her condition." Dain said.

"No. I plan to help with the injured. I never go into healing during battles without my weapons." I said, glaring at the cousin of my family. Dain shot me a glare and went back to talking to Thorin. Fili pulled me close to his side.

"Tauriel agreed to stay with you during the fight." Fili whispered. I nod. A guard came running in.

"Orcs are approaching." The guard said. We all shared glances and hurried out. I grabbed Fili and pulled him into a kiss.

"Come back to me in one piece or I'll come after you and drag you back from the afterlife. Pregnant or not." I said. Fili chuckled.

"I will." Fili said, kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands." Kili said.

"That's what I worry about and keep Adar safe for me as well." I said.

"We will. You stay safe." Fili said, running off. I head to the healer tents that the elves had set up. Tauriel stood in the tent with me. It was decided that the ones that were close to death be sent to me. I kept the weapons near the door.

"I don't think you should fight." Tauriel said. I glare at her lightly.

"I can use my bow and arrows. I'm good and fast at that." I said. Tauriel was going to argue, but a man got dragged in badly hurt. Tauriel and I got to work. She got called away a few times with men that had poison arrows to help save them, but she usually came back.

"ORCS!" An elf yelled. I grabbed my weapons and came out. Elves were in battle. One orc spotted me and was running. I shot an arrow right through its head and it went down. I spun and shot another arrow right through the eye. I groaned when pain shot through my stomach, but it went away. It had been happening almost all day. I knew it was signs that I was getting close to labor.

"Not now little one." I said.

"Kill her." A voice said. I spun and saw a white org making the orders.

"It can't be." I whisper, but it was neither Azog or Bolg. I got hit in the chest. I fell. Pain shot through my stomach and it didn't go away.

"Time to die, half-breed." The white orc said. I held my stomach and waited for the blow, but it never came. Legolas blocked him.

"Nes." Tauriel said.

"Tauriel. The baby. Its coming." I said. Tauriel looked at me with wide eyes.

"Get her out of here." Legolas said, through gritted teeth. Tauriel got me up on my feet to help me to the tent.

AN: And I leave you there. Hope you enjoyed.


	32. Princess Under the Mountain

Chapter 31  
Princess Under the Mountain

"I need Fili." I whisper as I was lead to the tent and inside. Dis was running in as I was set on the bed.

"He's out in battle." Tauriel said.

"I need him. I don't want to do this without him." I said, tears in my eyes as the contractions came faster.

"Go get my son. The baby wants to make an entrance." Dis said, hurrying over with Oin right behind her.

"I'll go. I'll be back." Tauriel said, taking off towards where the battle is. I cried out in pain as Oin examined me.

"The baby is coming now. You can't wait for Fili, Nes." Oin said.

"He is so sleeping on the couch for a month if he doesn't make it to our next childs birth." I said with a growl in my voice. Oin and Dis chuckled.

"It's the pain talking. I need you to push, Nes." Oin said. I pushed as Dis took my hand and held it.

"Your doing well, Nes." Dis said. I nod as I pushed again when Oin told me too.

"I see the head. One more push and your child should be here." Oin said. I pushed hard and the babies cry filled the tent. I fell back on the pillows, tired.

"Its a girl." Oin said. I smiled and saw Dis's face of shock.

Fili's POV. I was deep in battle with an orc, fighting alongside Kili and Thorin. I turn to kill an orc to find it falling dead to the floor already. Tauriel was standing right behind it.

"Tauriel. Why aren't you with Nes?" I ask, hurrying up to her.

"She's in labor and asking for you." Tauriel said, catching her breath. I took off running with Thorin yelling at me to come back. I didn't care. "Orcs have attacked the injured and one was set on Nes." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, but Fili. It's a white orc and it's not Bolg or Azog." Tauriel said as we ran. We came to the campsite and the campsite was in battle. I ran and attacked the orcs. Tauriel led me towards the tent. I saw Legolas in battle with a white orc.

"Impossible." I whisper. A babies cry hit my ears.

"It's a girl." Oin announced. I ran into the tent to see Nes holding a bundle of blankets, tears were in her eyes.

Nes's POV. Oin cleaned off the baby, wrapped her in a blanket, and set her in my arms. She stopped crying as soon as she was in my arms. I had tears in my eyes.

"Nes." Fili said, hurrying over.

"Fili. We got a daughter." I said, as Fili pulled me against him and held me. He rested his hand on our daughter. The little ones hand came out and wrapped her hand around his finger. Fili smiled. The flap is pushed aside and Fili turned to see Thorin.

"You better have a good reason you left the battle early." Thorin said.

"Come meet your great niece/granddaughter." Fili said. Thorin's face softened and came over.

"Its been centuries since the Line of Durin had a daughter at the first try. You are blessed, my nephew." Thorin said, putting a hand on Fili's shoulder as Fili took his daughter into his arms. Kili ran in along with the rest of the Company.

"Aww. This lass is going to be spoiled." Balin said, as everyone looked at her.

"What's her name?" Ori asked. Fili and I looked at each other.

"Marya. After Nes's mother." Fili said.

"Beautiful name." Kili said. Marya snuggled into Fili's arms and fell asleep.

"I think she's becoming a daddy's little girl." Dis said with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna dose off also." I said.

"Rest. I'll keep an eye on her." Fili said, kissing my check. I dosed off with the Company holding the little one.

AN: Epilogue is next chapter. Marya means Princess in Arabic. Thought it suited her. :)


	33. Epilogue: Five Years Later

Epilogue  
Five Years Later

Its been five years since Marya was born and has been a joy of our lives. She follows me everywhere when she can't be with her dad or uncles. She had Thorin, Fili, and Kili wrapped around her finger. She was a ball of energy and from what Dis says, Fili and Kili were the same way at that age. She is spoiled by the Company and very well-behaved Princess, but we wouldn't have it any other way. We take her to visit Galadriel and Elrond and Arwen once a month when we could with Orcs still out near the Lonely Mountain, but I don't leave without my weapons on me, especially if I got my daughter with me.

I was looking all over the Royal Chambers for Marya. It was near nighttime and she needed her bath since we were going with Dis to go to Dale to pick up supplies for new dresses.

"What are you looking for love?" Fili asked, coming into the chambers.

"Looking for your daughter." I said.

"My daughter? I thought she was ours." Fili said, wrapping his arms around me.

"When she's in trouble and doesn't want to take a bath. She's yours. She's got more dwarf then an elf in her." I said, earning a chuckle from Fili.

"Calm down, love. She couldn't have gone far." Fili said.

"She didn't." A voice said. We turn to see Thorin standing with Marya in his arms.

"Marya." I said, hurrying over.

"I take it its bath time?" Thorin asked, handing her over.

"Yes, Adar. Come on sweetheart. If you take a bath, you can spend the rest of it with daddy." I said.

"Yes, mama." Marya said. I set her down and she ran towards the bathroom.

"She was hiding in my study. She is so much like her father at that age with not wanting to go take a bath." Thorin said. I smiled and kissed his check.

"Thank you. Excuse me." I said, hurrying after my daughter to help her with the bath. I got her washed up and towel dried. Fili was sitting in his chair in front of the fire as I carried Marya over to him. He looked up and smiled. I set her in his lap and she curled up in his arms.

"Go take a bath, love. Its my turn tonight." Fili said. I brushed a kiss on Marya's golden curls and kissed Fili. I laid in the bath and relaxed. I closed my eyes as I soaked in the tub. I heard the door open and look up. Fili came over and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Marya asleep?" I ask.

"She is. I was thinking." Fili said.

"What were you thinking?" I ask.

"Would you like to have another one. Try for a boy? Its your choice. I know you got your hands full with Marya..." I stopped him with a kiss.

"I would love to have another one." I said, earning a smile from Fili. I pulled him into the bath, clothes and all.

Someone's POV.

"The Princesses will be going to Dale tomorrow." An orc said.

"Good. I'll get my revenge soon." The White Orc said.

AN: There is the end. There will be a sequel, but I got to figure out the plot and where I'm going to go from there. I got another story idea in my head I want to do and I got other stories to update, but soon as I figure it out. I'll post it. Happy Easter. :)


End file.
